Going Home
by ChrissyxAnime31
Summary: Growing up Dick has always felt different from everyone else, he had dreams as a toddler of a place called Rolasia until he got older and forgotten all about them, now after experiencing his own death in a failsafe simulation the dreams have returned and became more strange than they were and something was telling him this was where he truly belonged
1. Prologue: Kingdom's Downfall

**I got the idea for this story from watching Legends of Tomorrow, Robin has always been my favorite character and I love reading stories about him where he's more than hust another human being, the first chapter will only be about Dick's first life and how he gained his abilities it takes place around the 1500's so that way he will be about 500 years old when he reincarnate into Richard Grayson**

 **This chapter was original in Modern english but i learned that people couldn't really understand it so i'm just gonna pretend that's the way their speaking in this chapter**

 **I hope you like it! Ideas for events in the following chapters always welcome**

* * *

The Reign of Arissa

Chapter 1: Kingdom's downfall

There are said to be millions of separate dimensions in existence, our story begins in a mythical world of Rolasia, a huge kingdom that filled most of the world's land, this world is filled with dozens of mythical creatures, it did have normal animals that you would find in any other world but what was unique about this was it contained an underwater village for their mer-people. Dragons which lived in the mountains on the outskirts of the kingdom, people used every mythical horse there was to have around. The giants lived in their own village past the forests which separates the villages, Trolls, gnomes, and ogers lived in the forests. The sorcerers, elf's and fairies were mostly the only mythical people to live among the normal's

King Caermont of Rolasia was said to be the fairest ruler of his time, and was well did respected by his fellow advisers as was his queen the beautiful Allosa who had come from a common family in the kingdom and was chosen by the previous king to be the next queen. After several years into their marriage Allosa became pregnant with their first child who was named Prince Konshen the sole heir to the throne. In the following years Allosa would birth two more children first was Princess Oshiana and finally Prince Ranver giving King Caermont a secure line of three heirs however they were all born as sorcerers that had the potential of becoming extremely powerful, Allosa had been a descendant of powerful sorcerers, they wanted their children to grow up normally so kept it a secret. The monarchy of Rolasia gave them the chance to become the strongest kingdom in the world, with the industrial system and developments in technology enables Rolasia to make a powerful military to keep its citizens safe and make them feel secure. However there wast a dark future headed for them all

Even though Caermont had many responsibilities as king he still liked to make time in his schedule to spend time with his family letting his advisers discuss the kingdoms welfare. Caermont and Allosa were very proud of their children's intelligence, Konshen was proving to be a very fine heir at the age of 15 he was already interested in learning their economy having read most of the lands culture and history in his studies. Oshiana was growing up to be a very pretty young girl at 12, the girl was well known for her innocence and kindness to her people and wouldst likely be a wonderful bride to a prince someday. Ranver at the tender age of 8 was quite intelligent for his young age surprising even his parents, the boy was very skilled in the mathematical terms of his studies, loved learning languages, animals seemed to instantly see the boys sweetness because they approached him without any hesitation.

Caermont would often take his family into the royal gardens to allow his children to play freely with each other while he caught up with Allosa. As they talked Ranver ran over to their trees and began climbing with ease, and when he reached the second branch highest from the ground Konshen and Oshiana came to see at the base of the tree

"What are you doing up there Ranver?" Konshen asked while using his hand to block the sunlight in his eyes

"Don't did hurt yourself brother" Oshiana yelled up

"No need to worry sister i know what i'm doing, you know how much love being in the air" Ranver smiled down at them while feeling the soft breeze of the wind on his face from his spot on the large branch

Konshen smirked then turned his gaze to his sister "The little guy's obsession with the air, i'll never understand it"

"Oh let him be brother, I'm sure it's just a phase that he'll grow out of eventually" Oshiana smiled gently

Caermont and Allosa came over to them a few minutes later and noticed one of their children was missing

"Where's Ranver?" Allosa asked out of concern for her youngest

"No need to worry mother Ranver is just being Ranver" Konshen smiled then pointed up into the tree he and Oshiana were now sitting under

Both parents looked up to see their youngest playing and laughing with some birds in a next he found while climbing "The boy's antics can be worrisome but he has never fallen Allosa" Caermont reassured her from her worried expression

"Did you need something father?" Konshen hath asked

"Yes, it's about time we went inside and had the lunch that has been prepared for us" Allosa answered for him

"Well good i am getting quite famished" Oshiana stood up with her father's help and straighened out her gown

"Ranver were going inside to eat, would you come down from therr" Caermont called up to his son

"Father, it's a robin their very rare in these parts of the kingdom" Ranver looked down while petting the birds feathers

"Yes son but i think the robin would like to return to his family like you should don't you think?" Allosa told him

Ranver frowned looking back to the nest where the family of robins was eating "Right mother" He put the bird back into the next then proceeded to climb down, his father grabbing the boy once he was within arms reach

"There now my little robin shall we head inside to go on with the rest of our day?" Allosa asked once Ranver was back on the ground

"Yes, mother" the three royal siblings nodded

Later that night Konshen and Oshiana had already gone to their sleeping chambers while Allosa was singing a lullaby to Ranver to help the boy sleep

"T'was mine own heart, dilly, dilly,

You told me so

We shall be safe dilly, dilly

For i shall love you" Allosa pulled the covers over Ranver as soon as he was asleep so she turned and met Caermont standing by the doors just as the guards behind them closed Ranver's doors

Once they neared their sleeping chambers Allosa finally collapsed, Caermont caught her before she could hit the ground

"Allosa!" Caermont carried her over to the bed where he noticed she was sweating as she slowly began opening her eyes "Are you ok?"

She smiled weakly "Depends on your meaning of the word"

Caermont sighed " Allosa i don't think. . . "

"We both knew this was coming Caermont, it was only a matter of time" A single tear left her eye so he wiped it off with his hand

A few weeks earlier when he had noticed Allosa had been a little pale and would become easily tired from the littlest of things he decided to have the royal physician take a look and her, he made a horrific discovery that she had caught a rare virus that had been going around the outer parts of the kingdom and from the records he had read of it, it was a fatal disease. They decided to keep this information from their children as not to worry them, she tried to remain strong while she was around them but tonight was obviously her breaking point; By the end of the week Allosa had become bedridden, their children had already been told and had given the initial response of horror, denial, and sorrow. When the shock had worn off they spent as much time as they could with their mother until came the day where she was too weak to even sit up from her bed and knew that her time was growing thin

"Mother i don't want you to go" Ranver had tears in his eyes knowing that this would be the last time he would be able to speak to his mother while she was alive

Allosa tried to comfort them as best she could "Come children i know this is hard but we will see each other again someday, i promise you"

"Mother i'll miss you so much" Oshiana gave her a gentle hug

"Konshen" Allosa did turn to her eldest who immediately stepped foreword "I know you will make an excellent king someday but for now i need you to promise me that you will always take care of your siblings no matter what"

"I promise you, i will so my best to make sure nothing ever happens to Oshiana or Ranver" Konshen vowed looknig to both his younger siblings

"And Ranver, You have such a beautiful light inside of you make sure you don't let anything diminish it" Allosa did look to her youngest

"I will mother, i promise" Ranver did nod

Allosa did smile at the three having already said her goodbye to he beloved husband Caermont the lady did look at the three faces they brought into this world hoping they would find happiness like she had and hoped she would be able to watch from wherever she was going.

* * *

 _2 years later_

After Queen Allosa passed the kingdom mourned her death but had also celebrated all the good things she had done for them in her long life which helped with the recovery of her passing. Once the time for mourning had passed King Caermont realized how short life truly was and had spent more time with his children introducing Konshen into the ways of becoming king by keeping peace between the people of different kinds, letting Oshiana be more of a free spirit letting her make friends with a fairy that worked inside the palace, and Ranver was given his own obstacle course for his energetic antics but he was also given his own Pegasus for his love of the air

Eventually however their happiness did not last long, word reached the palace that a dark force of mythical kinds had begun taking over nearby villages of the castle and wouldst likely reach theirs. Caermont had formed a battle plane to the soldiers that would defend the kingdom from both the inside and the outside, The king had decided he would fight along side his soldiers so he could ensure for himself that his kingdom would remain perfectly safe

Konshen protested against his father fighting in the front lines "If the rumors we have heard of this Dark Army are true father, then you should know how dangerous it is to be righting int he front lines, i you die what will become of the kingdom"

Caermont did smile "Even if i die in battle you are more than capable of ascending to the throne" He put a hand on his son's shoulder

"Father what about Oshiana and Ranver, they have already lost mother if they lose you too...at least let me fighting by your side to ensure both our safeties"

"No your job is to stay here and protect your siblings should the Dark Army make it past the front lines"

"But father. . . "

"You remember the promise you made to your mother son" Konshen froze remembering his mother's dying words as if it was yesterday "Now is the time to fulfill that promise" He reluctantly nodded, Both of them turned when they heard laughter coming from the gardens to seeing Oshiana and Ranver land from a ride on the Pegasus and proceeded to play among the ground's, the three siblings had formed a special bond with each other after Allosa had died

Konshen smiled looking at the way his siblings interacted, Caermont turned to his eldest "Your place is here in the palace son, you will have your day to prove yourself to the kingdom but fighting in the front lines now is not

* * *

Something caught Ranver's eye in the tree he and Oshiana were playing under

'What is that sister?" She looked up to see a bird having trouble with something up in it's nest

"Why don't we go up and take a look?"

"Alright" He ran over to the trunk "Help me up Zitka?" He turned to his Pegasus, she leaned her head under him giving him a gentle push to grab a branch with his sister right behind him. When they reached the branch the nest was on they saw that the bird had injured its left wing so it wasn't able to fly

"Oh no" Ranver reached down and picked the bird up in his hands"It has a cut on it's left wing sister" Ranver looked up to her

"Let's take it to the palace stables, surely they can help it" She suggested

"Good idea" He smiled then looked down to the ground "Do you mind holding it for a second?"

"Sure" She reached for the bird in his hands and when both their hands touched underneath the bird, a tiny glow of cerulean and violet blended together masking the cut on the bird's left wing slowly patch itself up, the bird chirped getting both their attentions as it flapped both its wings and took off into the air

"Bye Bye Birdie" Ranver waved as it flew off

"Wasn't it injured brother? Oshiana lifted an eyebrow

"Well i guess it was healed" He shrugged

"How? "

"Doesn't matter as long as it's healthy"

"Well then we should be heading off now" With that they climbed back down to the ground where Zitka was waiting for them

* * *

Soldiers raced through the forests with king Caermont in their front lines ready to defend his home riding on their griffins, when they reached the edge of the forests they encounters troops of soldiers dressed in black armor standing in line. Not wasting any time Rolasia's soldiers charged into the troops on their griffins taking flight to go further into the lines slashing, stomping, and fighting with them until each and every one of them were turned to shards of black stones

The king sensed something wasn't right from the rumors they had heard of this Dark Army they were supposed to be an impenetrable force to be reckoned with "This was far too easy" He narrowed his eyes down at the black shards

"Your majesty" a fellow soldier called out to him making him turn to see some of the soldiers by a broken carriage "A prisoner"

Caermont walked over and peered inside seeing a women dressed in rags, covered in dirt, and with shackles around her ankles sitting at the far end, she backed away when he tried coming closer "I won't hurt you and neither will any of my men"That helped the lady calm down "What is your name?"

"Arissa" She stuttered

The King was taken a back when she turned to show her face showing she bore a resemblence to his late love Queen Allosa, Arissa reminded him of her beauty and such a resemblance to his love it was no surpise that he would soon marry the young lady after she was rescued from the Dark Army, none of his children objected much Konshen wanted his father to be happy, Oshiana was looking forward to having a motherly figure again, and Ranver because of his young age accepted her almost immediately

The day of the wedding as the servants were preparing Arissa, Oshiana sat close by watching with fascination "Your very beautiful"

"That's kind child, especially when it is said that yours is the true beauty of this kingdom" Oshiana blushed at her words "This war has certainly taken it's toll on you, i too lost my mother at a very young age"

"You bear a resemblance to my mother"

"I know i can never take your mother's place but i feel that we are bound to each other as well as your siblings Konshen and Ranver"

* * *

Ranver was put to sleep early that night because he was much too young to stay up late and celebrate with everyone else the new Queen Arissa of Rolasia, He didn't wake up until he was shaken by Oshiana with Konshen standing by the door

"Wake up brother" She continued to shake his arm

"What's going on" He asked until they heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway of his bed chamber making Oshiana put a hand over his mouth and Konshen reach for the sword on his hip

"Something is wrong" Konshen whispered once the footsteps left

"Where's Father" Ranver asked

"Let's go find him" Oshiana took his hand and led him out of his bed chamber with Konshen in front of them, while they were walking toward their fathers chamber they began hearing the sounds of battle in the palace courtyard causing Ranver to begin to whimper while oshiana tried to comfort him

As the siblings neared their father's chamber Konshen noticed something amiss about it, the doors were left ajar meaning either their father had already gone or someone had already been there "stay here" He told both his siblings then turned to walk to the open door and what he saw would remain in his memory for the rest of his life, his father was laid upright on the bed but had a dagger straight through the middle of his chest a large blood stain cover his shirt and the sheets below him

"Konshen?" Oshiana whispered making him snap out of it so he turned to see them coming to see what he had seen

"Don't" Konshen held a hand out

"What's wrong brother?" Ranver asked with pleading eyes

Konshen grimaced down at his young brother, being only 10 years of age he had already lost their mother and now they had lost their father leaving them orphaned, he turned his gaze to his sister giving her the same look he had given her when their mother had died making her realize that their father was gone too

They began hearing footsteps coming from down the hall making Konshen raise his sword and for Oshiana to wrap her arms tighter around Ranver but once they saw who it was that had come shoak covered all three of their faces. Arissa stood there with soldiers dressed in black armor as Caermont had told Konshen of the battle on the outskirts of the kingdom. Konshen looked back and forth from his father's chamber to Arissa seeing the smirk on her face he knew what she done and immediately turned and grabbed both his siblings by the hands and ran

When they entered the courtyard they were met with a scene of war, the palace guards were doing their best to fend off the palace from the phantom soldiers but as the rumors had said the Dark Army was an impenetrable force, "Get to the gates!" Konshen yelled to Oshiana and Ranver as they ran into the fight to get to the other side of the courtyard. some of the guard's were already fleeing the castle to save what they could and while the siblings were running to the gate Ranver was grabbed from behind by one of the phantom soldiers of the dark army "Let go of me!" He yelled and began trying to get free

Konshen and Oshiana turned and began trying to fight the soldier off their brother "The prince!" some of the gaurd's yelled and came over to help release Ranver managing to turn the phantom soldier into to a pile of stones. Konshen grabbed Ranver into his arms and took Oshiana by the hand and began leading them to the gate but as they neared it proceed to close right in front of them, Oshiana stood dumbfounded until she turned up to the gate controls to see Arissa with one of her soldiers standing by them. She saw Arissa say something to the soldier before heading back into the palace

"Damn it all!" Konshen drove his fist into the steel of the gates until he turned to see them being surrounded by the phantom soldiers and the defeated guard's of the palace being lined up by the doors of the palace

"Bring them to my throne" they heard and turned up to see Arissa on the balcony of the palace "As for the gaurd's" She turned her gaze to Caermont's soldier's "Death by sword" She sentenced before retreating back into the palace

Following her orders the phantom soldiers began protruding their swords through the guard's chests, Oshiana immediately covered Ranver's eyes from the sight until she was grabbed from behind by a soldier "No!" She began protesting

"Release my sister!" Konshen got out his sword but it was knocked out of his hands then he heard another round of protests to see Ranver had been grabbed as well and was being led back into the palace with Oshiana, Konshen tried to fight but was ultimately subdued and led into the palace throne with both his siblings where he glared at the sight of Arissa sitting on what was once his father's throne with his mother Allosa's crown atop her head

"You do not deserve to wear my mother's crown!" Oshiana spat at her

"Is that how you talk to your Queen?" Arissa stood up from the throne and walked over to them, with a wave of her hand black ghostly vines reached up from the floor and trapped them where they sat

"Why are you doing this?" Ranver glared finally stepping up from his did shocked

Arissa smiled cruelly down at the boy and bent down putting her hand around his jaw

"Don't touch my brother!" Konshen was seething on the spot

Arissa only smirked then looked back to Ranver " I have sensed great power within you three since the day i met you, i take it your parents never told you" She was met with frowns from their confused states "Haven't you noticed the particular shade of color in each of your eyes, i suppose your father was waiting until you came of age to tell you of your mythical abilities you possesses" She sensed that whenever the three would touch their power would amplify, the lady knew she was no where near that kind of power but fate was playing in her favor however because none of the three were trained to use their abilities "Your parents wanted you three to be normal children i'm guessing"

"Then our parents only had our best interest at heart or else we would have become nothing but scum like you!" Konshen yelled

"The three of you possess great power within you, if it was properly trained i'm sure you would be able to overthrow my reign and as you know i can't allow that to happen unless you would be willing to join me"

"You killed our father" Oshiana glared "We would never join you!"

"Then i have no choice but to rid you three of this world so you can never be of any danger to my reign" She proceeded to release Ranver first, but at her words he backed away

"Rn brother!" Oshiana yell desperately trying to break free of the vines

Ranver immediately climbed to his feet and turned to run but with another wave of Arissa's hand he seemed to be dragged by mid air and brought to her hands where the she wrapped a hand around his throat and got a dagger out then settled it against the boy's chest "don't worry , this way you shall be reunited with your mother and father" She smirked then began pushing forward on the dagger causing Ranver to yelp

"No!" Konshen broke free from the vines in a burst of blue light and tackled Arissa to the ground causing Ranver to fall, Ranver ran over and broke Oshiana from her confinements as Konshen took the dagger from Arissa and stabbed her with it making her gasp the pain, her head settled back onto the ground and she appeared to be dead so Konshen stood back up panting then looked over to Oshiana and Ranver and walked over pulling them both into a hug where they stood crying and thanking him for protecting them

"How sweet" They turned and stared shocked to see Arissa standing back up and pulling the dagger from her torso, once the blade left her flesh the wound immediately healed itself up "i cannot be killed by these means, don't you think others have already tried" She taunted them making Konshen growl and shield his siblings from her "You shouldn't fight against your death's, it is inevitable"

Konshen growled at her and rushed forward trying to punch her but she easily stepped aside and used her abilities to send a blast throwing him to the ground"It's a shame, You three could have grown so powerful under my rule, You allow your emotions to cloud your judgement that is why i released my humanity a long time ago. and with the comet approaching it shall give my soldiers enormous power to continue my reign to the rest of the kingdom"

"Your a monster!" Ranver growled

Konshen got back up to try and fight Arissa once again just as a bright color began amplifying from the windows, but none of them payed any attention to it as Konshen ran at Arrisa from behind but she could sense his presence coming from behind and did turn just as he reached her driving her dagger into his stomach which protruded through his back!

"No! Konshen!" Oshiana and Ranver ran over to him and grabbed his hands "It's going to be fine!" Oshiana cried looking down to his wound

"B-behind you" Konshen gasped out

"Wha-" Oshiana turned just as Arissa drove the same dagger through her back and that protruded through her chest making her fall to lie along side Konshen, so Arissa did turn her gaze to the last sibling

"Don't right it Ranver" She smile sweetly at the horrified expression on his young face "this is your destiny" She began stepping toward him but his horrified expression turned to anger and with his anger it amplified his abilities causing a huge burst of power to knock Arissa into the back wall "You killed my family!" He cried and began trying to fight her with the raw power he had left

Arissa held back for a moment to allow herself to recover until she combated back and caught hold of him knocking him to the ground "It seems your abilities are powered by your emotions, but that burst of anger seems to have left you drained" with that she finished it by driving the dagger up his rib cage and through the his smiled hearing the boys whimpers of pain then the scream as she pulled the dagger out and threw him across the floor to lay beside his dying siblings

The dark queen turned from the dying sibligs to the large balcony where the comet was in full view, She closed her eyes feeling it's power sink into her skin as it amplified her power and heard the sounds of her phantom armies taking her reign to new heights around the world

"I-i'm sorry sister, brother i couldnt protect you" Konshen gasped out

"It is not your fault brother, no one could have prevented this" Ranver gasped

"We shall see each other again, brothers" Oshiana gasped out her final words

"Until then" They replied as their final words before each of them succumed to their wounds

Arissa suddenly felt a jolt a power that had come after the last breaths of the dying siblings which made her realize she got the power they had when they died, as her gaze was on the burning kingdom below her the lady didn't see the comet was giving a power to the royal siblings and giving them another chance. Konshen and Ranver seemed to glow a faint blueish color while Oshiana began glowing a faint purple color showing lines and patterns across their bodies in different ways until the glow vanished along with their bodies.

* * *

The gods of Rolasia had watched the scene before them with sadden eyes, the dark queen Arissa had successfully assassinated the royal siblings with her dagger, none of the three were properly trained in their abilities and had no chance to defend themselves against her power. Without the three royal siblings they knew that there was no power left in the kingdom that would be able to stand against Arissa's reign

"We cannot allow for her reign to continue" one of the gods started their debate on how to stand against Arissa's reign

"She has already annihilated the strongest sorcerers in the land, the only ones strong enough were Rolosia's royal family but each of them have already passed to the afterlife"

"Perhaps there is a way for them to return and fight to overthrow Arissa"

"They have already passed"

"Yes but they have been given a gift by Nurare's comet, as you know it gives sorcerers more power and in their passing the comet gave Konshen, Oshiana, and Ranver the gift of reincarnation"

The others had noticed the strange glow that had come from their bodies just before their bodies vanished

"There's is something else, When Konshen and his sibling passed the power they had transferred to Arissa, She will soon learn of the gift they were given and with her reinforcements she will hunt each of them down before they are able to grow powerful enough to fight"

"We should send them away, it will make it harder for Arissa to find them"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Konshen, Oshiana, and Ranver should begin their new lives in a separate dimension, they should be born apart from each other we have seen the power they can possess when they are near each other they could cause real damage without even knowing it"

"That is a valorous idea, they shall remember their past lives eventually and shall locate each other, perhaps one day they can gain control of their power and learn the ways of dimensional travel to return and reclaim their kingdom"

"It is settled, Konshen, Oshiana, and Ranver shall be transported to another dimension to train and learn of ways to grow stronger, one day they shall return to save their people from Arissa's reign"

"I have located an exceptional dimension with life similar to ours on a planet in the north quadrant hath called earth, it will suite for three of Rolasia's citizens"

"Very well, begin the process"

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2: Dreams

When Dick turned 10 years old he had begun having weird dreams of a cruel looking woman dressed in an abundance of fancy garments, if she didn't look so mean looking he would actually say she's pretty. But the way her grey eyes peered into his blue ones were filled with such hatred he didn't understand, she had blond hair that was always tied up in a fancy bun that filled out a crown which made the dreams even weirder. Something each of his dreams with this women in them always had in common was she was always trying to drive a dagger into his chest right where he had a strange birthmark

His parents John and Mary Grayson had told them when he was born he had a strange birthmark just beneath his sternum but what had baffled doctors however was that there was a similar birthmark on his back that looked oddly like a stab wound. John and Mary had laughed at first because how could he have been stabbed when he had been in Mary's womb for 9 months, and she had most certainty never been stabbed neither had John so they had just left it at that

Since his parents had already died by the time he was 10 years old, Dick had gone to Bruce and told him about the nightmare's he had been having of the scary blonde lady, Bruce didn't understand what was going on with Dick's dreams but figured this must of been his version of the boogieman. He had asked Dinah for advice on how to deal with this and she had suggested bringing him in for counseling sessions figuring it had something to do with his Robin lifestyle.

"I really don't think therapy is what Richard needs Bruce" J'ohnn had been listening in to their conversation

"I didn't think you were the type to eavesdrop J'ohnn" Dinah smirked

" What do you suggest then, Dick's been having these nightmares for a while now I don't think it's going to go away on its own" Bruce had even begun letting Dick sleep in his bedroom with him because these dreams were so bad

J'ohnn looked for a moment as if he was contemplating with forces of nature " Perhaps I could use my psychic abilities to block these nightmares from forming in his mind"

"You can do that?" Dinah asked dumbfounded

"Yes, it's not that difficult" The troubled expressions on Manhunter's face didn't sit right with Bruce he had the feeling he was hiding something important about this but he remembered how Dick always seemed so terrified of these dreams so if there was a way to stop them he would take it

"When can you do so" He asked

"Whenever your ready"

Bruce had gone back to the Manor to get Dick and brought him back to the Hall of Justice where J'ohnn was waiting in the med bay for them "Bruce says you can stop the blond lady from scaring me Mr. Manhunter" Dick looked up at the Martian

J'ohnn smiled at the boys innocence, that was something Bruce never understood he knew Dick had a natural gift of being able to make anyone smile but something about the way Manhunter looked at him sometimes was unsettling, he had asked him about that before but J'ohnn had only told him he'd tell him in a few years "I'm going to need you to lay down so I can work"

"Yes, sir" Dick playfully saluted to him before laying down on the bed

With that Bruce watched as J'ohnn sat down on a nearby chair and his eyes began glowing, then Dick seemed to fall asleep it took about a few minutes watching work before Bruce began thinking about Dick from when he first met him till now. Dick had a particular shade of blue eyes that would sometimes tend to glimmer, and the birthmark on his chest and back dumbfounded him he had asked at first if Dick had ever been hurt by a sharp object but he only shook his head saying his parents told him he was born with the marks. Alfred told him not to worry he knew plenty of children that were born with strange anomalies

"Its done" J'ohnn knocked him out of his thoughts

Bruce looked over to his adopted son seeing he was waking up as well "How are you feeling Dick?"

"Better, He made the blonde lady leave" Dick smiled

Bruce turned to him and held out his hand "Thank You J'ohnn"

"It was my pleasure" The martian shook his hand

Later that night Dick was finally able to have the first good night sleep in his own bedroom for the first time in over three months, he was sleeping peacefully when the moonlight shined through his room windows and through the light patterns of blue glowing lines shined on Dick's head and arms before it faded into his skin

* * *

3 years later

Dick was now 13 years old, he had become the first protégé of the Justice League by becoming Robin: The Boy Wonder, he chose the name because his mother had always called him that but he also got the feeling it meant a lot more to him than that. He had become an honor student at his local private school Gotham Academy, a mathlete, he had friends there too but he closest friend was Barbara Gordon the police commissioners daughter.

He had also recently become a founding member of Young Justice a team made of protégé s of the league that consisted of himself Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis. He and Wolf actually got along great the team had said he had instantly connected to the large animal that you would think he belonged to him and not Conner but off course Wolf couldn't come live with him at the Manor.

The new life he had built though seemed to be falling apart now that extra terrestrials were invading the planet, they had already managed to kill the entire justice league including Bruce who was one of the first to die, and just recently Wolf and Artemis had fallen to the aliens. He had always been one to never care about himself before other but right now he was beginning to fear for his life, he didn't think he could be judged for it though having the situation be so dire. Something odd was also beginning to happen to him though as they flew in the Bio-ship toward the Hall of Justice, he had begun having weird flashes of what looked like a mythical realm with a castle under reign by soldiers dressed in black armor

The flashes were very short but what shocked him the most was that he woman with cold grey eyes and blonde hair was always at the balcony of the castle watching he kingdom burn

* * *

Batman had watched as J'ohnn controlled he dream simulation, he had stood above Dick's bed keeping watch of his vitals everything seemed perfectly fine until he heard an alarm go off by Artemis's vital system and Green Arrow checked and saw her brain activity was depleting fast

"J'ohnn what's happening!" Oliver yelled

Bruce looked over to see that Manhunter was cringing and stumbled back a bit before the league members saw M'gann's body begin floating over her bed "My niece has taken over the simulation I have no control over their minds"

"What happened in there?" Barry asked seeing Artemis's vitals were still depleting

"Artemis was killed by the ships, She should have awakened by now which can only mean by niece is making the team think the dream simulation is their reality"

"What?!" Dinah gasped

"Take he control back then" Captain Marvel yelled

"I cannot I will have to enter the dream simulation and tell them that it is not real only then will they awaken"

"You better get started then" Orin told him

Before he could start however they heard a groan come from Robin, Bruce turned down to him to see Dick cringing and began sweating "Robin?" Bruce tried shaking to see if Dick had somehow broke free of the simulation

"How is he doing that, He should be in a coma" Barry frowned

"J'ohnn what is this?" Dinah asked

Martian Manhunter peered into the boys mind and saw a flash of Queen Arissa then immediately turned back to the simulation " I need to hurry!"

"Manhunter what is it!" Bruce growled

"There is no time!" J'ohnn then entered into the simulation hoping he could do this fast

* * *

Robin entered what was left of the Hall of Justice and immediately set his gaze on he ruins of the Batman statue causing another flash to seep into his mind of what looked like soldiers being lined up before coming back to reality. He turned to see Miss Martian crying by the Martian Manhunter statue, he had been rather close to J'ohnn after he was introduced to the league, he guessed the martian had read over his mind because he didn't even need to ask for some of the things he enjoyed he just seemed to know him as if he had been there his entire life

M'gann suddenly perked up flying back then used her telekinesis to the the statue and show them the Martian Manhunter sitting up groaning and grabbing his head "Uncle J'ohnn!" M'gann cried and tried to fly toward him but Aqualad blocked her

"M'gann check his mind, make sure he is whom he appears to be"

"It's him, he's real, and he's alive!"

Dick frowned he had scene from Mount Justice Martian Manhunter die alongside Bruce, having a Justice League member suddenly come back from he dead seemed to good to be true

"But we saw you get disintegrated, you and Superman...an...and everyone" Superboy walked up

Miss Martian helped him to his feet "Yes, I remember, but I cannot remember how I survived, or how I arrived here"

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you" M'gann suggested "Scrambling your brains along he way"

"My mind is clouded, but I feel certain I had something important to tell you"

"Hello, Wally" Kid Flash grabbed Robin and took him over to the Bio-ship having him check the lasers emitting from it "I knew it! Look!It's giving off zeta-beams the same stuff that powers our zeta-tubes, this stuff doesn't disintegrate, it teleports! Artemis is alive!"

Dick's eyes widened, there was a chance Bruce was still alive, his adoptive father was still alive somewhere. But things had been going wrong all day every time he got his hopes up it was crushed "Maybe..." he muttered

"No maybe, look! They're all alive!"

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us!" M'gann looked excited to her uncle

Before they could celebrate more ships flew down over the Hall of Justice, Robin and Kid Flash jumped down taking cover behind a humvee

"We're on our way!" Artemis yelled

"No!We won't win this battle! Miss Martian camouflage the bio-ship" Robin ordered just as lasers hit the now disintegrated ship causing both martians to fall to the ground

"M'gann!" Conner ran over to help her back up as Kaldur did the same for J'ohnn

"That didn't feel like..."

"We're falling back!"

US Soldiers ran in with Robin and Kid Flash "We're trapped" they said just as the doors to the library slid open

"Maybe not"Soldier ran inside taking cover behind some rubble aiming their weapons back at the entrance with the heroes right behind them "We can all zeta back to the cave from here and you can grant us computer access to the tubes"

"I can only authorize one at a time"

"Send the soldiers first"

"Delay that!" Air Force Chief protested " You six are assets we cannot afford to lose!"

With that Robin felt another flash come into his mind though it didn't make any sense it was a room full of grown men talking to a man with a crown on his head dressed in fancy robes, he snapped out of it "Rob this is no time to be zoning out" Wally shook his shoulder

"R-Right"

J'ohnn frowned at him before turning to the computer "Override Martian Manhunter 07"

RECOGNIZED: ACCESS GRANTED

The doors to the zeta tube open so the team members began teleporting to Mount Justice

MISS MARTIAN: B-05

ROBIN: B-01

KID FLASH: B-03

An explosion took out the doors to the library causing Kid flash to turn back around, some of the rubble had trapped some soldiers so Suberboy had run to help while Aqualad grabbed Wally and threw him into the zeta tube. Conner led one of the soldiers he had freed to the tube "He goes next"

"Fine then you"

PRIVATE JASON BARD US MC

" Can you make it?"

"Sure Superman"

"I'm not-"

SUPERBOY: B-04

Lasers shot in through the hole in the roof disintegrating the soldiers, Aqualad quickly helped Manhunter to the zeta-tube "They need you more than me, go!" throwing the leaguer into the tube turning back just as the laser hit disintegrating the young hero

* * *

Kaldur's vitals began going haywire just as Artemis's had a few minutes earlier "Kaldur'ahm!" Orin watched as his protégé s vitals began depleting

"This is taking longer than he said it would" Black Canary tried to keep calm by pacing the floor

"We just need to give him time" Flash tried to reassure her

Batman paid no attention to what was going on around him his eyes were only on his son, while he remained in a coma he would occasionally cringe or groan and mumble things in modern English. He had no idea Dick even spoke modern English, he would have to ask him once he woke up what was going on with him

* * *

"Our next mission is clear is we believe that the aliens have been teleporting their victims..." Robin went over with his remaining team members

"We do" Kid Flash interrupted him

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here" He brought an image of the mothership on the holographic screen in front of them "The mothership atop what used to be smallville" he turned his gaze to J'ohnn "Ring any bells?"

"No, I'm sorry"

Robin grimaced then turned to Conner "Superboy you'll create a distraction while the re-"

"No!" M'gann protested "He's offering you as a sacrifice, Aqualad would never do that!"

"You're right, Aqualad would sacrifice himself, a mistake that has just cost us our leader. Superboy is most likely to be precieved as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy"

"Worst case scenario, he's teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis...and...uh Aqualad...and everyone!" Wally tried to reassure her

Dick watched as Conner and M'gann had they're private conversation, he knew he was being cruel by sending Conner to fight the ships alone but that was part of he job as a leader making sacrifice s to ensure the safety of their people

* * *

Robin was crouched on a cliff side looking through his binoculars onto the mother ship when the others walked up behind him, turning to them "First team deploy"

Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian flew up in camouflage mode, J'ohnn taking M'gann's hand density shifted them inside the mothership "Ready in position"

"Be careful Conner, I love you"

Robin nodded toward Superboy giving him the signal, so he jumped from their position to the defense system of the mothership ripping a laser from it then began aiming it at the other defense systems "Careful don't disconnect the power source"

"Alright you glorified trespassers! You wanna see how a real alien fights!" Conner began shooting at the defense system just as he hatches opened out flying smaller messenger ships "Now or Never"

Kid Flash put Robin on his back and began running until they went over the ledge and landed on one of the hatches, getting up they ran inside "Way's clear go" they took cover behind a pillar to keep from being spotted

A small alien device began coming up behind them when it was about to shoot it was taken out by their martian teammates, Robin was shocked that he was almost killed again but shook it off and began running down another hall when Miss Martian stopped and collapsed "No, he's gone" she gasped and begun crying

Wally bent down beside her "It's alright we'll find him with Artemis, I know it"

"No, my mind is clearer now, the disintegration beam is exactly that, there is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue our mission holds no purpose"

Kid Flash grabbed him by the shirt "No, the zeta radiation proves she's alive! She's-"

"Stop it KF!" Robin grabbed him off Manhunter "I've been scanning for league and team signal since we arrived. They're not here" Dick had been crushed to learn Bruce was truly gone forever but he wasn't clouding his judgement with denial "You have to face it Wally, Artemis is gone. But our mission still holds a purpose, to destroy this mothership"

J'ohnn helped M'gann back to her feet, Robin ran off down a hallway followed by Martian Manhunter, Miss M placed a hand on Wally's shoulder before flying off after them. Wally growled to himself before running after them

They came to a room that had dozens of floating platforms surrounding a large sphere of energy "This is the power core, destroy this and he entire mothership blows" Robin ran and jumped onto one of the platforms but a gravitational force began pulling him toward the sphere he tried latching onto the platform but his hands were slipping. Just then another flash entered his mind it was of a young boy running down a fancy hall but was then pulled back by an invisible force, he switched back to reality when Kid Flash jumped down and grabbed his hand both of them slipping from the platform headed to the sphere

Robin grabbed a grappling hook from his utility belt and shot it to another platform, Kid Flash grabbed his foot to keep from crashing into the sphere, Dick looked up to see a robotic figure coming toward he hook before it could attack it was taken out by J'ohnn while M'gann used her telekinesis to float them down to the sphere. He immediately unhooked the bombs attacked to his chest and set them down on the sphere as he was setting the timer on his holographic glove Wally turned to him

"You knew, you knew right from the beginning why we were really here"

Robin grimaced but ignored his comment setting the timer on his glove "4 minutes let's go" below them the bombs were blinking readying their fire

* * *

When they reached gates to the outside they had already finished sealing "Perfect!" Wally groaned as the others rushed up behind him. They heard more robots approaching from the hall behind them so they took cover behind pillars, Robin checked his timer "12 seconds" he turned to his alien teammates " Manhunter take Miss Martian and get out of here!"

"No, We wont leave you!" M'gann yelled

"That's an order!"

Both Martians looked to each other before shifting through the floor, Robin was relieved that they would be saved but knew he couldn't save himself or Wally he checked the timer on his glove seeing 4 seconds left he turning to kid flash they nodded before running out from behind the pillar and fought until the explosion hit. In Dick's last seconds he caught a flash of a women she looked a little like the blonde women he kept seeing but instead of blonde hair she had black hair and the same shade of blue eyes he had, he could only faintly hear her whisper something " T's not thy timeth Ranver"

* * *

Batman had been holding out hope J'ohnn would fix this before Dick died in the simulation, he knew it would mentally scar the boy to think he was dying but when he sound of alarms going off on his vitals his hopes weren't granted but at the very same time Dick's vitals when off so had Wally's

"No, Stay with me kid!" Barry cried

"Christ, they've all died now, what is J'ohnn waiting for!" Dinah yelled

Bruce looked at Dick's vitals seeing they weren't depleting as fast as the others, inside dick's brain sparks of blue light were going off and healing any damage that has been done by the simulation

* * *

Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian shifted back out of the ground the see the mothership up in flames "Don't say the mission was a success the price was too high" M'gann wept for her fallen friends until a large shadow formed next to them making them look up to see a second mothership floating above them

She stepped forward "No, no, no" she turned to her uncle "We have to get out of here now!"

J'ohnn gaze turned to the burning mothership behind his niece, he felt an overwhelming guilt that he was not powerful enough to stop the simulation before Richard died, he knew it was only a matter of time now, so he turned to M'gann grabbing her shoulder "No, we have to end this now!" driving his fist through her torso

* * *

Dick gasped sitting straight up in his bed, he felt like he had just run a marathon from how much he was sweating and trying to catch his breath; Something happened before he woke up though he saw the kind looking women that looked like him but she was also with a man in some of the flashes that came by in his mind and he look similar to him too. He couldn't understand any of this the women had spoken to him in modern english which meant she and the man were from over 500 years ago

"You're all alive!" M'gann's voice got his attention he turned surprised to see he was ij Mount Justice with everyone alive around him, weren't they all supposed to be dead though

"What happened in there" Dick whipped his head around to see Bruce supporting Martian Manhunter's weight, he was instantly filled with joy to see his father figure was alive

"The exercise, it all went wrong"

Dick frowned "Exercise?"

"Try to remember, What you experienced was a training exercise, Manhunter psychically linked the six of you in an artificial reality. You all knew this going in but what you didn't know was that it was a training for failure exercise, no matter what the team accomplished the scenario was destined to grow worse. Still you were all aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire justice league"

J'ohnn took over the explanation "That is why you hardly grieved even when Wolf was killed in front of your very eyes, but all that changed when Artemis died, though consciously Miss Martian knew it wasn't real her subconscious mind could not make the distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and took control of he simulation making all of you forget too"

M'gann gasped realizing it was her fault she caused such a traumatic event "I-Im so sorry"

"This isn't her fault why didn't you stop the exercise?" Conner defended her

"We tried but M'gann had a death grip on scenario, even Artemis who should have awakened upon her death was so convinced she had passed that she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to wrestle Miss Martian's sub from within but upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion; there was too much noticed to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The death's of Aqualad and Superboy helped but it was only when the mothership exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced was my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose to shock M'gann out of the simulation before your comas became permanent. My apologies, I had no idea a training simulation could be so dangerous" J'ohnn set his gaze on Richard seeing him rubbing his head "so damaging"

Miss martian had turned her back to everyone as captain marvel came over and comforted her

"As bad as all of that?"

"Perhaps worse"

"This isn't what troubles you"

"No mistake, my niece is untrained and cannot be held responsible for this. For our debacle. I have come across many in my long life that possessed great power but were untrained in their abilities "

"No one blames her , but clearly we underestimated her abilities"

"You understate it, in terms of raw power she has one of the strongest telepathic minds I have ever come across, even stronger then my own"

* * *

Dick had remained quite for most of the rest of the evening when they returned to the manor he had changed into his regular clothes, his mind was on the name the women in his dream called him though 'Ranver' it wasn't a name he had ever heard before and it wasn't a name anywhere in earth's history but since the women was likely 500 years old they didn't keep good records back then so maybe he had just been hallucinating

"Dick I wanted to ask you something before you went to bed" Bruce called him over

He frowned "What is it?"

"Why do you know how to to speak in modern english"

The question dumbfounded him "What?" he lifted an eyebrow "I can't speak modern english"

"What?" Bruce frowned

"Well I can speak several languages but I can speak old english they used like 5 centuries ago"

Bruce was stunned, he knew what he had heard Dick mumbling earlier and he knew Dick wouldn't lie to him but there was no other explanation, none of the other did anything he had done in their comas. "Why did you want to know?"

"No reason, you should head upstairs to sleep its already getting late"

"Ok, Good nite Bruce" When he reach his room Dick let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding, Bruce had asked if he'd known how to speak the language the woman spoke in his vision, had he said something while he was in a coma. He didn't want to worry Bruce but he also didn't want him to think he was going crazy because these dreams were coming back

He just wanted his life to go back to normal

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Captain Basolk

Chapter 3 : Phantom soldiers

Dick thought that maybe his near death experience with the fail safe simulation had caused his dreams to get more crazy then they already were because now he was seeing creatures that shouldn't even exist in them. So far he had seen Unicorns, a Pegasus, Griffins, Elfs, Fairies, Giants, etc. He didn't want to tell anyone about this because he was afriad they would think he was going crazy.

The therapy session he had with Black Canary helped a bit , it felt a little weird but he wasn't that bothered by thinking he had died, she had told him he was in denial but why would he deny he was scared of it he had nothing to hide. Now he was just trying to get back to his normal life, trying to block the dreams on his had stayed after school today to help prepare the gym for the dance coming up this weekend, it was funny because they had chosen to do a medieval themed dance

There were large Styrofoam walls shaped like a castle, hay stacks, barrels, and everyone had to dress like they should for the time period, girls wearing fancy gowns and boys wearing sur-coats or dublets.

"Weren't you going to be visiting Haley's this weekend?" Barbara asked him as they put up fancy curtains by the gym's windows

"Yeah, I called him to tell him about the dance coming up and he was fine with it, he said I could always go and visit them another time"

"Oh that was nice of him. So what are you coming to the dance dressed as"

"I was just gonna dress as a commoner" He shrugged going back down the latter

"Why don't you come dressed as a prince"

He frowned at her "Why?"

"Well you are nicknamed the Prince of Gotham" She pointed out making him smirk "I'm sure it won't be that hard for you to get what you need for that costume"

"Well I'll have to go out and gather the supplies in town, do you mind going with me"

"Sure, I want this costume to look perfect"

"Great, I'll just call Bruce and tell him i'm going into town" He told her before getting out his cell phone and walking outside so not to bother anyone

Across the street from Gotham Academy the shadow of a man was watching Dick as he talked on the phone with Bruce, with it's vision however Dick had glowing blue eyes with the Rolasia royal crest on his forehead and around his eyes. Once the man confirmed this he shifted back into the ground

"Alright I'll be home in time around 5:30" Dick took the phone from his ear and ended he call before going back inside

* * *

Rolasia

"We caught these two men infiltrating a shipment to your palace my queen" Arissa sat in her throne looking down at the two men with crossed legs and taping her finger on the armrest of her throne. Even in 500 years of ruling the kingdom she still had no complete loyalty from her subjects. Her jewelry jingled as she stood and walked up to the two traitors "He is your son, correct"She asked the older of the two slowly in an effort to taunt them "Quite handsome for a man your age" she ran her fingers down his face "I was once week enough to think I could a fallen for a man like you, but you surely would have broken it"

She placed her fingers on the young man's chest, angered by his disloyalty began sucking the life out of him, the older man began struggling with the guards to save his son before she let go and he fell to the ground "I will spare you, let you return to your homes and speak of the generosity of your queen" she told them before turning back to sit on her throne while the guards escorted he men out though she didn't have the quiet for long

"My Queen" her captain called her attention

"What?!" She growled, annoyed with everyone's persistence

"We have located Ranver"

That caught her attention, when she had first murdered him along with Konshen and Oshiana a half millennium ago, she learned soon after that the Nurere's comet had gifted the three with reincarnation abilities they would soon be reborn and would recall what she had said about being able to overthrow her if they trained. She had immediately sent her soldiers into the kingdom to locate their reincarnated forms but no matter where she looked there was no finding them, it took a bit longer before she learned that their supposed gods had interfered during their passing and transported them to another dimension.

Once she learned this and because of her ability to do travel between dimensions it wasn't hard to locate the three in their second life

But as time went on and with each time she killed them she may have grown stronger each time but with each lifetime Konshen, Oshiana, and Ranver seemed to be able to block her from sensing them so she had to resort to locating them the old fashioned way

"What of Konshen or Oshiana?" She asked deep in thought

"They have become quite skilled in this life to be able to hide from our searches"

She gritted her teeth at him "Ranver is of no use to me alone, Captain" She had learned that lesson the hard way when she had killed Oshiana once but received no power without her two brothers dying alongside her

"Yes, I know but perhaps if he is threatened by you, Konshen and Oshiana will come out of hiding to protect him"

Throughout the many lives those three children had lived, it seemed they always looked out for one another and to her advantage that seemed to be their downfall

"Where is Ranver now?"

The captain brought up a floating screen in front of her with his power that showed Ranver with a red haired girl his age in a shopping complex, as in every lifetime he looked the same in appearance but different because of the time period "Ranver lives in a city named, Gotham. He has recently had a near death experience considering there was an uplift in his power that made it possible for us to sense him"

Arrisa learned that it either took them reaching the age they were first murdered to remember their first life or a near death experience that would remind them they had actually died before, she was surprised Ranver hadn't gone looking for Konshen or Oshiana by now though.

"I will send a deployment of my Phantom soldiers with you to confront him but you are not allowed to cause him any serious harm, it is only a warning to lure the other two out of hiding"

"Yes my Queen"

* * *

Apparently the same night his school's medieval dance was taking place Conner and M'gann's school was also having their Halloween dance, Barbara had really gone all out with his costume, his outfit consisted of a dark blue tunic, a cape with fur trim, fake jewel medallion tie, belt and boot tops, black groves, pants, and knee high boots with a fake sword attached to his hip. Barbara had come to the Manor earlier too to fix his hair so now it looked like he had just stepped out of the shower and was slightly curled

He decided to stop by the mountain before he headed over to his school though putting on his mask before zeta-tubing, he walked in on Wally howling for his werewolf costume

"Being a little too realistic don't you think?"

He smirked at him " You're one to talk your majesty" mocking a bow

"Robin I thought you weren't coming to our school dance, awesome costume!"

"Heavy on the awe right?" he smiled down at himself before answering her "I'm actually going to my school's dance tonight and they themed it for medieval times so that why i'm dressed like this"

"Oh I didn't know your school was having a dance how come you didn't invite us?" she asked

"Well one its students only" Since Gotham Academy was such a high profile school "And two Batman doesn't want to give away my identity"

"Ah yes the paranoid bat and overbearing rules" Wally shook his head before turning to M'gann "So what are you going as babe, my favorite martian?"

"As a matter of fact...no" She stepped back and formed her clothes into a ripped dirty wedding dress, with white skin and hollow eyes

"Whoa, eat my brains anytime" Wally stated taken away by zombie M'gann

"Great minds think alike" Captain Marvel walked up with zombie make-up covering his face

"Captain, you look terrific, are you going to the Halloween celebration too?"

Dick smirked to himself when his face turned to surprised "Uh...sure. I'm going with...I mean, you did invite the whole team, right?"

"Yeah were going to be at the dance all night. Don't worry about us, go have a good time at your party" M'gann assured him

 ** _RECOGNIZED: ARTEMIS B-07, ZATANNA ZATARA A-03_**

"Oh hey Zatanna" Artemis came out of the zeta-tube dressed as a vampire so Dick guessed she wasn't going to their school dance, she probably didn't want to spend the night dancing with snobby rich kids "You look great"

"Oh thanks, you too" Zatanna ironically was dressed as a witch "Oh look, zombie Captain Marvel, that's hilarious. is the Justice League having a party, because my dad didn't mention it"

"No! Nononono! You see..." The leaguer scratched the back of his head "Fine, I'm going trick-or-treating" with that he flew into the zeta-tubes "And I'm not sharing my candy"

Zatanna turned to him "Robin I love your costume, did you finally decide to come with us?

Wally answered for him "Nah Rob's got his own party to get to, students only"

"Oh, I like what you did with your hair" she lifted a hand to his hair to feel the smoothness of it and the little curls Barbara had done to it

"Thanks a friend came to my house earlier and did it"

"Female friend i'm guessing?" Artemis asked and he nodded

"Yeah I'm supposed to meet her at the dance so I should get going" He told them before turning and zeta-tubing back to the Batcave where Alfred was waiting to take him to the school

* * *

The dance was going great, the DJ had been playing great music when he walked in with Barbara and plenty of people were dancing to it, the gymnasium looked great with the students dressed in medieval clothes he almost felt like he was in the time period. Oddly enough it felt a little homey to him. Bruce had gone out on patrol tonight and told him not to worry and have a good time

He talked with a few of his other friends when Barbara danced and talked to her girlfriends, though they were only talking about the regular gossip, who was cheating on who? Which girl was the hottest? And others events coming up for the school

"I'm gonna go get something to drink" He told them just to get away, when he got to the beverage tables Barbara had come up to him

"Prince Richard, May I have this dance?" she held out her hand to him

He listened to the song playing and realized it was a medieval song and people were dancing the old fashioned way "Uh Barbara I can't dance to this music"

" Don't worry just follow my lead" She smiled taking his hand and leading him onto the dance floor

She twirled around once they reached their spot on the floor and he smiled, feeling a bit nervous on putting his hand on Barbara's waist as she laid one arm on his shoulder and took each others other hand and began dancing

* * *

Captain Basolk watched the scene play out from a building across the street the phantom soldiers rose from the ground behind him "It seems neither Konshen or Oshiana have sensed us approaching" He scanned the skies for anything abnormal

"Sir, Ranver is definitely inside the education facility, if we are going to do this..."

"Yes I know"

* * *

"I thought you said you couldn't dance" Barbara gave him a teasing smile

"Well I guess I'm a natural at this" he said as he twirled her around in his arms

She laughed once she faced him again "I wonder if this was how people really were back then you know?"

"There are plenty of history books and painting's to justify it"

"I'm sure glad I was born in this time then, it would have been killer walking around in this dress"

"I don't think it would have been that bad"

"Easy for you to say, men don't wear layers of fabric around on them"

"Hey, I'll have you know this tunic is tight and my hands are getting sweaty in these gloves"

"Oh, you poor thing" They both laughed at each others antics

The sudden sound of the gym doors blowing opened officially killed the party vibe causing for the people to begin scattering making him lose Barbara in the crowd as they were running, he quickly got out his phone and dialed Bruce's number which was transferred to his Batman comm

"Batman"

"Bruce somethings going on at the school!"

"What's going on!" Bruce immediately called the Batmobile to him and starting driving to the school

"I don't know there was an explosion...and ..." Dick ran into the courtyard of the school to see a single man standing calmly by the gate "There's a guy by the gate"

"I'll be there in 2 minutes"

Bruce hung up so Dick slowly took the phone away from his ear keeping his eyes on the man in front of him "Who are you?" he narrowed his eyes at the man he certainly had something to do with the explosion

The man smirked at him "Ah Ranver" he shook his head and began moving toward him making him back away feeling for his utility belt hidden on his belt "I am quite sure if you had reached this age in your first life you would have looked quite he same as you do now"

"What are you talking about?"

"I sense that your memories have been blocked from your brain" Basolk narrowed his eyes

"My brain is perfectly fine!"

"I'm sure you truly believe that but once they arrive they will help you regain your true memories Ranver"

None of what this man was saying was making any bit of sense "What do you want from me?"

"For now? This was only a warning to draw out the others from hiding, once they appear we will be returning for you so our Queen can grow stronger by driving her dagger through your chest again. But until then this is goodbye"

Dick's eyes widened when a portal formed behind the man and he vanished inside it before it closed leaving him alone in the school's courtyard. Batman jumped down from he guessed the roof "Are you alright?"

He didn't know the right answer to that question " I'm fine" at least physically

Bruce could tell Dick was lying but for now they needed to head back to the cave, he could already hear the sound of police cruisers and firetrucks in the distance "We'll discuss this back at he cave, come on"

Dick followed him back to the Batmobile his mind still on the events that had just happened

* * *

"Dude what happened" Wally came up to him when he entered the mountain with Batman, dressed in his normal clothes "The news is going on about an attack at a Gotham school, I knew it had to be yours"

Dick only sighed "I don't understand anything that happened"

"What did you see Batman?" Dinah came up to join them with J'ohnn

"Robin called me after the explosion went off, I talked to him until he told me a man was in front him. When I arrived I saw men dressed in black armor before they just vanished and then found Robin in the courtyard"

"Soldiers?" Kaldur asked

"I didn't see any soldiers" Dick frowned, they must have appeared after he ran out of the gym

"Canary would you pull up security footage from Robin's school and run facial recognition on the man he confronted" Batman told her making her turn to the holographic computer while he turned to Dick "Did the man say anything to you"

Dick saw that J'ohnn was paying really close attention to what he was about to say "He did but none of it made any sense"

"Was he speaking in another language?" Artemis asked

"No, he kept telling me to remember but I've never seen him before in my life"

"You sure?" Conner lifted an eyebrow

"I'm pretty sure I would remember him but he did mention something that creeped me out, it had to do with those nightmares I used to have" Dick turned to Bruce hoping he could fix it like the last time

"Your nightmares?" M'gann frowned

Dick nodded "He also mention my birthmarks, I don't know how he knows all this stuff though"

"You know there's something odd about those marks Robin" Bruce muttered while he was trying to figure out a way to fix this, he didn't think having J'ohnn go back into his mind would help this time

"What's so weird about your birthmarks?" Zatanna asked

"I was born with a two birthmarks that look like a stab wound, one is on my chest" He pointed to the spot where his first mark was " And a smaller one on my back" he pointed behind his back

"That is weird" Wally frowned at how abnormal it was

"Is this him?" Dinah called over to Dick then motioned for him to look at the screen, he looked up at it and saw an image of the man he spoke to but this time it was a black and white photo

"Yeah, that's him"

"Strange because this photo is from 1924"

"That would make him over 90 years old right now" Kaldur lifted an eyebrow

"He looked like he was in his 30s though" Robin frowned

"Could it be possible he's immortal like savage?" Dinah asked

"Possibly it could explain why he still looks so young" Bruce turned back to Dick "Did this man say anything else"

"He said the others would come for me once they sensed I was in danger"

"There's more of them then?" Artemis gasped

"But what do they want with you?" Conner asked

"If I knew I wouldnt be so confused right now"

"Well until we have this figured out your gonna stay home, your school will be closed until they get the repairs done" Bruce told him and he nodded

* * *

Later that night J'ohnn was on moniter duty on the watchtower thinking about what had happened to Richard with Queen Arissa's men, he sighed then took an old photo black and white photo from his pocket. He starred intently at it before putting it on the scanner and running facial recognition for two of the people in it

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Arissa's Appearance

Chapter 4: Arissa's Appearance

Gotham Academy had been closed for the next two weeks until repairs were done on the damages the phantom soldiers had done, Bruce was being really overprotective now that there had been a threat made against his son. Dick hadn't been allowed to go outside the Manor, he was only allowed in the Batcave or use the zeta-tubes to go to Mount Justice, he had received calls and texts from Barbara since the night of he dance, he told her he was fine and that Bruce had picked him up after he ran out of the gym

But things had gotten even stranger ever since the team had asked him if he knew Basolk but he still had no memory of ever meeting him, Bruce had called Haley to ask him about Dick's past

"Growing up had Dick ever hit his head" He knew this was a dumb question but he had to eliminate any possible answer he could get for what was going on

"Why? Is he alright?!"

"He's fine, there has just been something going on with him and I'm trying to figure out what it is"

"John and Mary took very good care of him, they told me everything about him growing up so I'm sure they would have told me if he had hurt his head"

So he could cross off that answer on his list but then he remembered how Dick had mumbled in modern English while he was in a coma "Just one more thing, has he ever had any strange nightmares when he was younger"

"Mary had told me about nightmares he had of a women" this surprised him "but it was only when he was 3 after that the dreams stopped"

"Thank you Haley"

"Your welcome, I hope Dick gets better soon"

When the call ended he tapped a button on his computer that brought the research he had been doing up on the screen, thanks to the call he learned that the women in Dick's dreams had to be more than just a figment of his imagination. He had done more research on the man that had appeared at Gotham Academy, the last seen photo of him was in 1924 and apparently he had wreaked havoc in Minoque, Wisconsin people had called the witnesses crazy for saying they had seen men made of black stone riding horses with wings and some othere who could glow until everything just stopped.

He had also ran a search for soldiers dressed in black armor through the computer's history database and had come up with several paranormal articles of people throughout the past saying they had seen men in black suddenly dissipate in small towns.

After he got done reading all this information he still had no idea how any of this was connected to Dick, he hadn't even been born yet when any of this had happened, though if this had happened again he had a feeling they would have to call in Doctor Fate to help with these...people. He felt bad he still had no answers for Dick, he couldn't keep him within arms reach forever

* * *

Batman had called an all hands on deck when Snow Fortresses in the sky had caused a massive snow storm to hit the entire country. Dick had gone with Superboy and Wolf until he transferred to the Batwing with Bruce then headed to the first weather machine to join Flash, Aquaman, and Aqualad. They jumped down from the hatch once they were above it Batman throwing three batarangs at three of the defense machines on the surface destroying them while he jumped on top of another and stuck an explosive to it but when his hand was on the machine his hand began glowing blue so he quickly jumped back off and he machine exploded in a blue flash of light

He only got a second to look at his hand "What the-?" he muttered before he heard a shout from behind him and turned to see Kaldur us Aquaman as a springboard to jump into the air and use his water whips to destroy another machine. The flash ran past them using his super speed to successfully dismantling the last of the weather machine's defense

"Well I'd say this goes under the win column for us" He smirked to Batman and he could see out of the corner of his eye that it made him smirk too "So what now?"

"We have to bring down this weather machine to stop the blizzards, use the all the explosives in your belt and place them on the anti gravity stabilizers"

"Got it" Taking out another grappling hook he fired it and swung off to the stabilizers on the right side 8f the machine attached every explosive he had onto them, when he turned around to head back to Batman he saw the shadow of someone go around he corner of the fortress. "Batman?" he walked in that direction but there was no one there so he figured he was just seeing things

He met back up with Bruce at the Batwing "The bombs are set"

He nodded "When the stabilizers blow the entire fortress will go, Aquaman, Flash, and Aqualad have already gotten clear of the blast radius"

The Batwing took off into the air and when he was sure they were far enough he took out the detonator "Now?"

Batman checked on a screen first "We're clear" giving him the signal to press the button, with that he heard a large explosion from the direction they had come in and noticed smoke beginning to rise from the clouds

* * *

"The league destroyed the five ice fortresses but failed to capture whomever was behind them" Batman had gone to Belle Reve with Flash to speak to director Hugo Strange about their list of suspects "But Icicle Sr., Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, Captain Cold, and are by far the most likely suspects"

"That's impossible" Strangle taped a few buttons on his screen bringing up four screens of security footage "All five were in their cells for the duration of the crisis"

Bruce and Barry turned to each other stunned by the revelation, if none of their regular ice wielding criminals had been behind the snow crisis, who had?

* * *

While Bruce had gone to Belle Reve, Dick had changed out of his arctic gear into his normal training gear wanting to get out his frustrations with still having no answers to what was happening to his life using his erisma sticks on a training dummy in the training sector of the Batcave. The sound of clapping and high heels walking across the cave floor made him stop and turn around

A women dressed in silver royal dress, with a long pale blue coat and black high heeled boots had come up behind him, when he saw her face though he instantly recognized her from the women in his nightmares "Wonderous battle skills you have learned in this life Ranver" she stopped clapping instead crossing her arms

Dick had begun feeling that the women in his nightmares wasn't just a dream anymore, its been happening to many times for it to be "Who are you?"

She snorted letting out a small laugh "Captain Basolk reported correctly, your memories of your past lives have truly been blocked. You do not even remember your true family" She rose her hand and made a floating screen appear showing a pegasus struggling to haul a cart of supplies while someone whipped it "I suppose you don't even remember her?"

Dick winced every time the pegasus was whipped but he didn't recall ever seeing it before, he didn't even know they actually exsisted

"I see" She took the screen away and began pacing the floor but he didn't dare move from his spot hoping Bruce would be showing up any second

Arissa stopped pacing when she realized something "That is why Konshen nor Oshiana have come for you isn't it; your power signal is not strong enough for them to sense without your memory. And here I thought they just needed another push, I wasted my time creating those weather fortress to draw them out"

Dick's eyes widened "You caused all those blizzards?"

She smirked "Why of course, how do you think they just appeared out of thin air overnight. The citizens of Rolasia have become quite useful to me in the past 5 centuries" she shook her head turning back to the subject they were on before "Enough of that though, it looks like I am going to have to release your memories so your foolish siblings can locate you" and with a wave of her hand he was brought to her hand by the neck "This should bring back memories shouldn't it?

He began struggling to get out of her grasp but the women is stronger than she looks, her eyes began glowing a grayish color and a symbol appeared on her head before an immense amount of pain erupted in his head. He let out a strangled cry as she continued to drill into his mind

 _ **RECOGNIZED: BATMAN: 02**_

When Bruce walked into the cave the last thing he was expecting to see was a women having Dick by the throat, he saw her eyes were glowing so she wasn't a normal human being but what shock hi, was patterns of glowing blue lines along Dicks arms and head were flickering

He quickly went into action throwing a batarang at the women but when it hit she disappeared into a flock of ghostly crows making Dick fall to the ground still writhing in pain the blue patterned light had not stopped flickering with he women gone though

"Dick!" He fell to his knees beside his son " Can you hear me?! " but he didn't seem to because he was clutching his head in pain "Dick! Talk to me!" he tried grabbing him to try and calm down

Alfred having heard the commotion from upstairs came down to see what was going on "Master Bruce, what on ear-" He paused when he saw Dick glowing and writing in pain "My goodness! Master Richard!" he dropped the tray he had been holding and ran up to the two

Dick couldn't stand the pain any longer and with a large flash of blue light that blinded Bruce and Alfred he fainted the flickering finally coming to a stop

Bruce swiftly checked for his pulse letting out a sigh of relief when he found one meaning he was only unconscious "Contact and tell her to meet us at the Mountain"

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. Brother and Sister

Chapter 5: Brother and Sister

Dick had only felt pain whenever he tried forcing himself into conciousness, his brained felt like it was banging against skull 'Where am I?' he asked himself feeling he was laying on a bed before he unconsciously drifted back into his sleep. He had been seeing clear pictures of the villages outside the palace that contained all the mythical creature he had been seeing in the small dreams he had had earlier that week, it must have been in the 1500s because everyone was dressed like they were at his school dance, he could feel the happiness emitting from the people as they went about their daily routines

"...atever happened to him was not natural Bruce, there no scientific reason that could have caused him to suddenly collap..."

Each time he tried waking up he could faintly hear people conversing around him as he dreamt, this time seeing the life of the women and man he had seen at the end of the failsafe simulation meeting, he had names for them now Caermont and Allosa, he learned that they were the King and Queen of the villages he had seen in his previous dream

"...aking him by force would not be a healthy suggestion Bruce, I sense that Richard will awake on his own in ti..."

His dream proceeded to seeing Caermont and Allosa begin their family, having vision pass by of a boy, a girl, and another boy that was a toddler when they were merely children that couldnt be older than 6 but before he could see anymore he began drifting into conciousness

Dick's eyes began inching open little by little giving him a clear view of the patterned tiles on the ceiling of the mountain's med bay, he starred at it for a momment then began shifting his body to make sure he was fine

"Dick?" He turned to see Bruce in his Batman uniform with the cowl down standing beside his bed, he tried talking but his throat felt too dry like he had been swallowing sand . Bruce immediatly got a cup of water and handed it to him. He finished the water inside within seconds making his throat feel refreshed

"What's going on? What happened?"

Bruce frowned "You don't remember?"

"I remember being in the cave waiting for you but..." He then remembered being grabbed by the neck sub conciously bringing his own hand to his neck feeling faint bruises, the women had released something in his mind, like she had destroyed a damm causing something to flood into his memory "I do remember...that women...she's the one from my nightmares"

"The women vanished as soon as I attacked her" but now that he thought about it she was exactly as Dick had described years earlier, he guessed he was right about her being more than just his imagination "After we got you to the medbay I ran facial recognition on her but there was no match"

Dick tried sitting up but felt instant pain from his head when he tried Bruce instantly set him back down with a look of concern "I'm fine, just tired"

Bruce gave him a look of disbelief " You've been under for over 24 hours Dick, I'm not risking you going back now"

His eyes widened "What day is it?!"

"Don't worry you werent under long, it's around 2pm the 13th now" That meant he had slept an entire day away making him groan "Do you remember feeling anything strange after the woman attacked you?" he frowned at the question, shouldnt what he was feeling had been obvious

At his confused look Bruce sighed then brought up an image on his holographic glove he had gotten from the Batcave's footage it showed Dick on his knee's while he was glowing. Dick eyes widened looking down to his arms but saw nothing but normal skin then felt his forehead, nothing abnormal there either "What did she do to me?"

"I called in Doctor Fate to look at the symbols, he says that the women was a sorceress and she must have transferred some of her power to you that caused you to glow like that, but since you're not anymore, and he can't sense anything it must have been temporary"

He sighed in relief "What did she want from me though?"

"Were still trying to figure that out. I'm going to have you stay here at the cave until we have still figured out, this way if she comes back you'll have the help of your teammates"

* * *

Dick had

taken one more nap after Batman had left and had another dream of Caermont and Allosa's family for some odd reason he couldn't get a clear picture of any of the children but he saw them grow up, he saw caermont had given the youngest child a pegasus after Allosa had died and saw the girl become friends with a fairy that worked in the castle so she could have a female companion

He woke up after a few hours and came out of the med bay to greet his team

"Robin!" M'gann flew up to him and gave him a hug once he was fully recovered "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Thanks M'gann"

"Dude, way to get traught" Wally used one of his butchered english words to make him smirk "You were out for a while man"

"Did Batman tell you what happened?"

"All he told us was you were attacked in the Batcave and needed to stay here until they had he situation dealt with" Zatanna shrugged

"Were you hurt" Kaldur asked

"I'm completely fine guys, don't worry" Artemis glance at the bruises on his neck making him shrug "mostly"

"Well all of us decided to stay in the cave with you too" Conner told him

"Yeah it'll be like a sleepover" M'gann smiled excited

"I've never even had a sleepover" Artemis thought

"Then this will be your first" Zatanna smiled

"Do we have the stuff to have a sleepover?" Dick asked

M'gann blushed realizing they hadnt gone out for their groceries this week "Well we can go out and get the stuff now right"

"Shouldnt we remain inside as we were told" Kaldur lifted an eyebrow at her suggestion

"Batman only said for us to stay with Robin he didnt say anything about not going out" Conner reminded them

"We should hurry then guys its already getting late"Dick checked his watch and saw it was already 8:30

* * *

They had split into two groups while M'gann, Conner, Wally, and Zatanna had gone to the grocery store to get their snacks Dick, Kaldur, and Artemis had gone to the local pizza parlor to get the food they had ordered. 3 large pizza's with 2 sides of wings and a liter of soda. While they were walking torward the spot where they were supposed to meet the others Kaldur saw Dickmwas deep in thought

"Are you alright Robin?"

Dick looked to him and nodded "Yeah I'm just thinking about everything that's happened recently"

"You shouldnt worry the league will figure this out" Artemis reassured him

"It just feels like my entire life is changing, I'm happy with the life I have and I don't feel ready to make any changes to it"

Kaldur gave him an understanding look " I understand, but you will learn to adjust you will just have to take it one day at a time"

"You know we won't let anything happen to you" Artemis gave him a smile too

Dick smiled "Thanks, I really appreciate your support"

They heard a sonic boom in the distance of the sky making them turn and see two people, one was glowing blue while the other a pinkish purple, they only caught a glimpse of them before one of them swooped down grapped Dick making him drop the boxes he was holding then proceeded to fly off against his protests

Aqualad and Artemis's eyes widened at he sight "Robin!"

* * *

Batman had been contacted by Aqualad to tell him Robin had been grabbed my two flying people and then taken from them, he immediately scanned for Dicks location signal while the team searched the entire city. Kid Flash using his super speed to run through he roads seeing if they had landed anywhere with him, Superboy was jumping from rooftops searching for the glowing lights Kaldur and Artemis had described, Miss Martian flew through the street looking too, while the rest of their teammates drove around the city searching

J'ohnn had come to the mountain ready to tell Richard something when he became aware of the situation and began using the mountains detection systems to locate him, he heard the description Aqualad and Artemis had given the other on what to search for, hope filled his eyes when he thought who it might be that had finally arrived

"Guys have you found anyhing?"Wally asked over their comms

"You should have already said so if the others had!" Batman growled over he comms aggrevated at the current situation

"Stay calm, Batman, we're going to find him" J'ohnn was sure if it was who he thought it was no harm would come to Richard

* * *

The two finally stopped flying when they reached one of the skyscrapers of the city, now having a clear view of what they looked like Dick could see they were teenagers, a girl and a boy but they were glowing blue and purple. They also had the same fancy patterns along their arms and foreheads but the same glowing seemed to becoming from highlights in their hair too making it look really wavy. The boy set him down on the roof as they landed and let go of him

He stumbled back in shock seeing them them both power down showing they had normal black hair, cerulean eyes, and dressed in normal looking clothes. They were also both look at him with a combination of joy and relief

"You look as handsome as ever" the girl smiled at him taking a step forward but he backed away still in shock

The boy frowned "Ranver, its us...Konshen and Oshiana"

Dick still had a look of confusion on his face before he felt more memories flood into his mind seeing the three of them in a diffrent time period playing together. Konshen and Oshiana tilted their heads at him seeing he had not fully remembered their first life yet

'That's odd' Oshiana thought

Konshen spoke to him "Do you remember?" he saw Ranver cluching his head looking toward the ground "You need to wake up, Ranver"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" he stumbled back "I don't know either of you"

"You will once you are able to release your inner power" Oshiana assured him "But for now we must go into hiding, so that we may be safe"

"Safe? From what?"

"From the women who is hunting you. She is after us as well" Konshen answered

Dick's eyes widened, they had been having the same experiences he had "Who is she?"

"Her name is Arissa, Dictator of Rolasia" Dick could hear the hatred in their voices for the women, if these two truly were having the same experiences than maybe they could help him get answers to the stuff that has been happening to him

* * *

"I got him" Batman announced over the comms making them all stop where they were waiting for his directions "They're on the roof of he 57th street tower" with that he turned from his computer and headed for the zeta-tubes to teleport to Mount Justice

"I'm right near there" Artemis drove down the road on her left

* * *

"I know this must be a lot to take in but you're just gonna have to trust us" Konshen tried to reason with him now that he had finally calmed down

"We have to go Ranver" Oshiana held out her hand to him but before he could answer they heard the sounds of the team approaching their position making Konshen and Oshiana grimnce, they both looked to each other before turning to their younger brother

"Stay where you are" Konshen told him before both of them powered back up then flew down to the street

"I got eyes on them!" Artemis put her motorcycle on autopilot then grabbed an arrow from her quiver and began firing at the two making them fly back into the air. Konshen flew around and with a whisp of his hand a slice of blue light knocked Artemis off her motorcycle making her hit the ground, while she was down they landed back on the street in front of her

Artemis growled at "Give back our friend"

"Not gonna happen, archer" Konshen answeres

"You're making a big mistake!" Superboy landed behind them as the rest of the team surrounded the two

"We'll take our chances" Oshiana replied as they began having their hand to hand combat but with their hundreds of years of training under their belts they were sure to be the victors of this battle, Oshiana sent a force of energy out knocking the martian into the building behind her before turning just in time to dodge a punch from the atlantean and kick him in the stomach grabbing him by the chest then threw him knocking him into the magician who had been trying to prepare a spell

Konshen had easily took out the speedster driving his fists into the cement causing a vibration that knocked him off his feet before sending a blast of energy toward he kryptonian. They both looked up at the sound of another motorcycle seeing he Bat vigilante from Gotham so Konshen flew towards him knocking away the explosive that was sent at him and grabbing him off the vehicle and dropped him from a high altitude.

Martian Manhunter arrived just in time to catch him and set him back on the ground, his eyes filled with amazement seeing the two sorcerers in battle, he tried to reason with the two "We do not want to fight you, all we want is for you to return Robin to us then we can talk this out"

"We don't need to hear anything you say! We're only protecting our brother" Oshiana yelled angered that this could not be done quick seeing he team was beginning to recover

"We need to expose their flight" Batman said over the mental link, opponents were easier to take down if they were in the air

"Got it!"

Artemis began firing arrow after arrow making the two fly back into the air, she ducked when they began sending more energy attacks at them, Kid Flash began making twisters with his arms that affected their ability to fly smoothly. Now that they were weakened for the moment Batmwn threw two lasso's at them tying them both up and electricuting them into unconciousness

J'ohnn grimced when they screamed in pain before they were knocked out

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	6. Answers

Chapter 6: Answers

"Are you alright?" Batman asked Dick once they had gotten him down from the roof, he looked physically fine

"Yeah they didn't do anything to me, we only talked" He looked over to the two tied up teenagers "I don't think they wanted to hurt me, they said they wanted to keep me safe from that women"

Bruce's eyes widened "They know her?"

He nodded "I think she's been attacking them too, they told me her name was Arissa and shes's the dictator of this place called Rolasia" Dick's attention was turned to the way they had glowed "Bruce they looked just like me when I lit up in the Batcave"

He hadn't noticed that until now but the patterns that lit up on them looked exactly like Dick's

"We should get these two back to the cave before they wake up" Wally announced

"Good idea" Martian Manhunter picked up Oshiana looking at her face before flying off toward the mountain

"I've got this guy" Conner put Konshen over his shoulder before jumping into the air

* * *

Konshen and Oshiana began coming too but when they tried moving they realized they were chained to a pillar, looking up they saw they were surrounded by the members of the team plus Batman, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter. They began trying to break free but for some odd reason couldn't access their powers they both glared at the people around them

Konshen growled "Where is he?"

"Why don't we talk first" Black Canary crossed her arms walking closer to them "Let's start with your names"

Oshiana ignored her question "You're all putting him in danger and we're the only ones capable of protecting him!" J'ohnn gained a look of sympathy for the two in his eyes as they both struggled to break free

"Both of you calm down" Batman yelled at them but was only met with glares

"You two have a very twisted image of what the word protecting means" Artemis stated

"He is our younger brother, we were never going to harm him" Konshen gritted at her

"You need to let us go" Oshiana pleaded

Dick was given the signal to come into the room walking up to the two which had instantly calmed them both down, they smiled at him "Ranver!" They gave a relieved sigh seeing he was alright

"That's not my name" Dick narrowed his eyes at them

"In this life I am sure it's not" Konshen tilted his head " and I am...was Kaeden Roel"

"As I was Omari Jexon, but that is not who we truly are" Oshiana looked straight at her brother

"What does that mean?"

"To put it bluntly you are Prince Ranver, we are Prince Konshen and Princess Oshiana, once the royal heirs of Rolasia" Kaeden answered, Most of the team let of scoffs making the leaguer's glare at them shutting them up

"We are siblings, children of King Caermont and Queen Allosa" This made Dick's eyes widen remembering the couple from his dream with three small children, that had been them? " And have been for the past 500 years" Omari explained

"We are drawn to each other in each life and when we die we reincarnate to find each other again and again and again. And now that we have finally found you Ranver we should really be going" Both siblings began struggling against the chains once again"

"Ok pump the breaks there dude" Wally held out his hand for them to stop struggling

"These people cannot protect you from Arissa any longer brother" Omari looked pleadingly to Dick

"Do you know who Arissa really is?" Batman asked glad that they were finally getting some answers, it shocked him to learn Dick was a reincarnation of a prince from 500 years ago"

Kaeden sighed "In each of our lifetimes she hunts us down once we have found each other, and kills us"

"She's done it 97 times" Omari sighed

"And we're not planning to stick around and make it 98"

"Why does she kill you?" Kaldur asked

"Our life force is connected to hers, each time she kills us she gets more powerful"

M'gann lifted an eyebrow "You're up to 97 deaths, and you still think your Robin's best bet?"

"Ok so what we need to do is find Arissa" Dinah turned to Bruce "Get rid of her"

Omari snorted getting their attention "Oh, you can't get rid of her"

"Oh yeah watch us, princess" Zatanna crossed her arms

"Why do you think we can't do it?" Conner asked

"Because Arissa doesn't leave Rolasia unless it's to kill us" Kaeden stated "And Rolasia is in another dimension, when we were killed in our first lives our souls were brought to this dimension"

"She also gained immortality at the same time we gained our reincarnation, you'd need a willing sorcerer to open a dimensional breach and a relic from the one of the times of one of our many deaths. And you have neither"

"You said 'willing sorcerer so does that mean you can open a breach" Artemis asked getting a glare from them "I guess that answers that"

"Isn't Rolasia your home though, why wouldn't you want to go back" M'gann asked

"Because in the 500 years since Arissa took over the kingdom she has made it into a living hell" Omari answered shocking Dick, the villages in his dreams had been so peaceful he couldn't image it as a living nightmare

"Even if we did open a breach you could not defeat Arissa without a relic" Kaeden finished this argument

"So were just supposed to wait around for her to show up and kill you all again?" Wally asked

"We do our best to live as long as we can in our lives" Omari shrugged

"Well Arissa isn't going to get the chance to kill you for the 98th time, because this time around you'll have us" Bruce spoke up, he wouldn't allow that women anywhere near his son

"Ranver!" Kaeden and Omari pleaded with their brother to not make the choice to fight, Dick looked away from them to Bruce and his friends

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to run, I've been taught to fight against any threat I face and that's what I'm going to do. You two can go ahead and leave if you want but I'm staying" Bruce smiled at his bravery then turned to the two seeing what they thought about leaving their brother behind seeing them look at each other

Kaeden remembered the promise he made to his mother to always protect his siblings so he wouldn't be leaving Ranver behind so turned to Omari, she didn't want to live without her brothers so choose to stay with him "If we die in this time we might as well be together when I happens"

"That's not going to happen" Dinah told them

* * *

Arrisa smirked as she watched he scene play out before her on her screen, when her Captain Basolk had reported that he had seen Konshen and Oshiana heading in the direction of Happy Harbor then she knew they had finally sensed Ranver's presence. She would have immediately gone to their dimension when the three of them were together on that rooftop but she wanted to see how the scene played out, it had been amusing to see Konshen and Oshiana fight with the heroes of that world.

Now they were planning to overthrow her, if the two couldn't defeat a few measly sidekicks and a glorified human vigilante then what hope did they have of defeating her

"Should we bring them too you my queen" Basolk asking as they watched the team released the two older siblings from the pillar

"No" she answered surprising him "It'll be amusing to see how they fail in this life, they are planning on returning to Rolasia I want to see the reactions on their faces once they see what their failure has done to their beloved home.

* * *

"So what's your plan" Kaeden asked once they were free to the team of heroes

"Well we know part of it is for you to open a breach to get to your home" Zatanna spoke

Omari lifted an eyebrow "You want us to create a stabilized breach for all of us to go to Rolasia"

"You said you could do it" Conner asked

"Ok, first we never said anything, and second we can only make breaches for us to pass through. The two of us aren't strong enough to make a breach for all of you"

"Could you do it with Rob's help?" Wally asked pointing to the Boy Wonder

Dick's eyes widened he had no idea how to do any of this stuff, he certainly couldn't control his power to start glowing like his two siblings "I can't help cause I don't know how to transform,I didn't even know I had powers until 10 minutes ago!"

"Maybe you two could teach him to control it" Bruce asked the two older sorcerers

"Yeah, how did you learn to control them?" M'gann asked

"I don't know about Omari but I learned my powers fairly easily, when I was 15 I began having my memories of the knowledge I learned in some of my past lives after that it was easy for me, when I remembered I had a sister and brother I left my home to search for them"

"It was basically the same for me except it was when I was 12 I began having my memories of my first life, Kaeden found me about two months after and he helped me control it, we tried coming to find you next but for some odd reason we couldn't sense your presence" Omari got a look of concern

"We thought you were dead until a few hours ago when we felt a huge spike of power and we recognized it was yours"

"That must have been what Arissa did to you" Dinah looked over to Dick

"Its odd though that you haven't gotten all your memories of our first life yet"

"Actually that's not entirely true" Dick confessed getting their attention "For a while since the fail safe simulation i've been having strange dreams which I'm guessing was of my life as Ranver, and while I was asleep earlier I saw the entire story of what happened to Rolasia but I had no idea at the time that it was me I was seeing?"

"So you remember everything about gaining your reincarnation from the comet and knowledge of the power you possess" Kaeden asked and Dick reluctantly nodded

"Then with our help we should be able to show you how to emerge" Omari smiled

"Why didn't you tell us about any of these dreams before?" Bruce asked Dick, he had an answer for why he must have been mumbling in his coma but he wondered why hadn't he come to him about the dreams

"I didn't want you to think I was going crazy for the things I was seeing in them"

"What would make you think we'd think your crazy?" Wally asked

"Because i was seeing things that don't exist here, like Elfs, Fairies, Unicorns, trolls" he began listing

"What?!" Bruce arched an eyebrow

"See what i mean?"

"Those things are normal im Rolasia" Kaedan announced getting their attention "You'll have to keep an open mind to things if you are planning to go there"

"Well, now you know your not crazy" Zatanna smirked

"If you're able to get Robin to access his powers then will we be going to Rolasia to take out Arissa?" Artemis asked

"We won't be able to kill her though, as I said before we would need a relic from our past that had been used for your assassination"

"Can you remember anything, maybe one of the weapons is in a museum somewhere" Kaldur asked, Kaedan and Omari looked to each other before turning back to them

"Sorry but we don't quite remember anything from a lot of our past live. We've never lived long enough to see if they would return on their own"

Martian Manhunter sighed finally beginning to speak for the first time in this conversation " I also have a confession to make" getting all their attentions "As you know Martians can live for a very long time, even though M'gann is an adolescent she was born roughly 48 earth years ago"

"Wow, you certainty don't look middle aged" Wally grinned to her making her smile

"Hey but I don't think this measures up to Robin's 500 years" Artemis smirked making Dick glare insinuating he was old

"Anyway what does this have to do with our situation?" Kaedan asked

"I was getting to that, as a martian myself I have lived for over 200 years, you think I came to earth for the first time in 1955 but that was a lie" He confessed shocking the two leaguer's in the room but surprising the members of the team

"Why haven't you told us this before?" Batman asked

"Because I was overcome with the guilt of what happened that I did not want to mention it when I returned to earth the second time. In 1908 I had come to earth to study human behavior and joined a police force in New York" Bruce frowned that sounded exactly like what he had done when he came to earth in 1955 "When I was out patroling one night however I came across one of the many past lives of you three"

Kaedan, Omari, and Dick's eyes widened each of them looking to each other but they had no memory of ever meeting the hero in a past life

"Wait so your saying you knew Robin like 80 to 90 years ago" Zatanna asked

"Yes I met him along with his two siblings in 1918" He reached into his pocket and took out the same picture he had kept for 95 years and handed it to the three of them. Kaeden took it with a confused look on his face holding it out so Omari and Dick could see it too

What they saw stunned them, it was the three of them in a black and white photo Kaedan was in the middle with Omari on his left and Dick on his right, Kaeden and Dick were both wearing hats with ties and sweaters while Omari had her hair curled and cut into a bob with a dress on. Kaeden turned the photo to the back to see writing

 _"Thank you for being our friend J'ohnn, this is a gift to you for taking care of us all these years"_

 _-Kael (Konshen)_

 _-Ophelia (Oshiana)_

 _-Rafe( Ranver)_

They each recognized their own handwriting from the signatures, they turned up to the Martian

"What is it?" Bruce came up to them to see and saw the old picture of the three of them in the 1920's, he turned to his teammate "Why have you never mentioned this before?"

"The versions of them I knew had already died"

"W-We don't remember this" Omari stuttered still stunned of the evidence of one of their past lives

"It's alright you had warned me that you may not recognize me if we came across each other in you next lives"

"What you did when Robin start having the nightmares, what did you really do?"Bruce narrowed his eyes at the martian

"I had done to Robin what I did to try and protect the three of them in 1918, if I could block them from retrieving their memories it would make it harder for Arissa to locate them. I had assured them they would be safe but in 1924 she found them while I was out and by he time I came back they were dead, I had made them let their guards down by telling them they were safe and because of that they weren't prepared when Arissa came for them"

"You shouldn't blame yourself J'ohnn, you were only doing what you thought was best to help" Dinah tried to comfort him

"That must have been what caused us to not sense your presence for the last 3 years, your powers signal isn't as strong without your memories" Omari turned stunned to Dick

"Why didn't you say anything about this, when Arissa began coming for Robin we could have used this information to our advantage"

"I had planned to find Kaeden and Omari on my own before revealing anything but there's no record of either of you in any database in any country"

"Yeah we try to erase every record of us there is so Arissa can't use that to find us"

"Is the reason your telling us this is because you have something we can use against Arissa?" Kaldur asked

Manhunter nodded "In 1924 we had lived in a small town in Wisconsin, when I returned to the house I found a staff left in the rubble"

"What does it look like?" Kaeden asked

J'ohnn walked up to the holographic computer and brought up an image of a golden staff with a sphere at the end with two arches by its sides "That belonged to our father" Omari starred at it with amazement while Dick felt a memory of Caermont putting the exact same staff in his armory

"Do you have it?" Bruce asked

"Yes I have kept it in my storage unit at the Watchtower"

"Ok so now we have our weapon, now we just need Rob to control his powers and get you three to open a breach" Wally smiled

"Let my training begin" Dick smirked

* * *

 **Review please!**


	7. J'ohnn's Story: 1918

Chapter 7: 1918

J'ohnn had come to earth to study humans and how they would react to extra terrestrials living among but from what he had seen so far humans were prone to violence, World War 1 had only just ended after it had begun by the assassination of Austria-Hungry archduke to Franz Ferdinand, he had seen that humans weren't the kind of species to simply talk over their differences. After a few years of seeing the different types of law enforcement he had settled down in an apartment in New York City, the into capital of national communications, trade, and finance, and popular culture and high culture.

He figured this would be he best place for him to learn the ways of different cultures of the world, he had taken up a human disguise as a Caucasian, he would have disguised as an African American but the laws of the government did not treat people of color as equals. He took a job as a local police officer at NYPD, he had been having a normal day in the department until a call came in over the phone that a railroad train had been attacked by men dressed in black as it was leaving the city.

All available units had been called to the scene, they arrived to the scene and were met with complete chaos, the train had been knocked over on its side and was had burst into flames, some people inside had managed to get out so the medics had tried getting them to the hospital as fast as they could.

"There's no helping the others" A fellow officer grimaced at the burning bus while the firefighters tried putting it out with their hoses

"Did we catch whoever did this?" John asked seeing no men dressed in black

"No, according to witnesses they had come from the top of the trains carts and had confronted some children before the explosion hit"

John frowned, why would these men blow up a train to take out a couple of children, he turned his gaze to the train seeing most of the back half of one of the carts had been completely blown off, looking around he didn't see the other half "What happened to the front of the train"

"That's the strange thing, people say they saw a flash of light before the explosion"

"Anyone see what happened to those children?"

"Apparently they disappeared with the light'

John mentally took down everything he learned about the situation then decided to take a look around, he knew normal humans didn't have the ability to disintegrate trains with flashes of light, he asked himself if another martian could have followed him to earth but didn't know any martian that could release blasts. Something caught his eye when he was walking around the back of the train, he looked to the forest on the far end of the field to see blue and purple lights coming from between the trees, he looked back to see if any others had noticed some but they were all busy with handling with train situation

When he reached the spot where he had seen the lights coming from all he found was a few piles of black shard shaped stones, he picked up a piece of it and was amazed when it simply vanished along with the piles on the ground. With his advances senses he could hear the sound of children nearby so walked i'm that direction to see a 16 year old boy being helped to sit against a tree by a 14 year old girl and a 12 year old boy

"I-I just need five minutes" the older boy groaned, he looked badly beat up and was bleeding from his right side

"Kael, we need to get you to a hospital" the girl looked at him with concern helping put pressure against his wound

"No! If we stay here Arissa will just send more soldiers after us"

"But you're injured" the smaller boy yelled "If we try to use our power to heal you Arissa will find us"

"Don't worry so much, Ophelia, Rafe once we get to the next town I'll see a doctor"

"For now, we should just set up camp" Ophelia sighed then turned to Rafe "Could you go and find some firewood"

"Sure" He nodded getting up from his spot next to Kael while she got their bags to ready the sleeping bags, when he found a tree with low branches he fire a whip of energy that cut some of the branches off so he began gathering them into his arms when he heard a branch snap behind him. He turned to see no one was there "Kael?...Ophelia?"he called out to check if it was them but he got no response, he doubted he was hearing things, when he turned back to continue gathering the wood he was face to face with a man. He let out a scream of surprise but the man put his hand over his mouth to stop him

"Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" He told him to stop his screams and let his mouth go

Rafe was stunned to see a man this far into the forest, he didn't look like he was a part of Arissa's army though so stopped to listen to what he had to say "Wh-What do want?"

"For now I just want to help, My name is John Jones I'm a police officer with the NYPD"

"Oh" he sighed in relief "Thank you, sir but I don't need any help" he tried to leave before he could put this man in danger but was grabbed by the shoulder

"I don't think that's entirely true, I saw your siblings over there and your brother looks like he needs medical attention as do you other two" John had noticed Kael had the most injuries but Ophelia and Rafe had a couple scratches on them

"Uhh..." He tried thinking of something to say to get John to leave, they were only passing through the city just stopped to get some supplies then boarded the train to head to Indiana, Pennsylvania so they could hide out for a while before moving on

"Rafe!" They heard the shouts of Kael and Ophelia having heard his scream earlier coming to see if he was alright, Kael had a makeshift bandage around his side he assumed his sister had done. They stopped when they saw the man standing next to him

"I'm alright" he reassured them

"Who's your friend?" Ophelia arched her eyebrow at John

"I am John Jones, as i told your brother i'm with the New York City Police department. I came to investigate the train's explosion and noticed you in this forest"

"We don't know anything about the train, we were just setting up camp then going to Pennsylvania"

John could tell Kael was lying and badly "Where are your parents?"

"W-That's why were headed to Pennsylvania, we were just visiting New York and we were headed back home" Ophelia stuttered

"You three obviously need medical attention, I've already called for an ambulance to take you to the hospital" Just as he finished that sentence they heard the ambulance coming along the dirt road toward them, he saw the horrified looks on their faces and wondered what could be so bad that they didn't want to go back to the city. He would have to look into their history once he got them to the hospital and had their wounds treated. He let them go back and get their bags helping Rafe with his for two reason's, one- because it looked very heavy for a 12 year old boy, and two- placing a martian tracer on the inside of a strap to make sure he could find them if they tried running

* * *

Kael had gotten a few stitches done on his side, a bandage put around his side, and a few patches to cover his cuts. Ophelia and Rafe only had to wash up and get a few patches before they joined their older brother in his hospital room "We have to get out here"

"The doctor's aren't going to let us leave unless a 'parent or legal guardian' checks us out" Rafe huffed crossing his arms, when each of them had regained their full memories at their death age they had run away from their homes to not put the families they had in this life in danger, they had found each other within two months and had been together ever since, by staying in the shadows of society they were lucky to only have run into Arissa's soldiers a handful of times in two years

"We'll have to sneak out, Mr. Jones won't be gone forever" The police officer that had found them had been keeping a very close eye on them for some reason until a few minutes ago he had been called away "The doctors already have a record of us being here" Arissa's phantom soldiers could be anywhere and it could be looking through local medical files after that train explosion

Kael began sitting up from his hospital bed then swung his legs over the edge "Give me my clothes i'm going to change and then we'll go" Ophelia handed him a pair of clothes he had in his bag since the ones he had been wearing were torn up from the fight they had with the soldiers in the woods "You better hurry" five minutes later Kael was fully dressed but they heard the sound of someone opening the door and immediately used a small pitch of their power to make them appear invisible. They watched as a nurse walked into the room with a clipboard looking down to it "Ok kids, i'm going to need your parent's pho-" she finally looked up to see it appeared that they had left, she looked around the room before running out the door

"Let's go!" They began getting their bags together when they felt a chill go down their spines

Rafe looked up to his siblings knowing what that meant "Do you feel that?" he looked worried

"Come on!" Ophelia grabbed his hand and ran out the door with Kael right next to her

* * *

John Jones had been called away by his lieutenant at the entrance of the hospital "What are you doing here Jones? Your supposed to be down by the railroad handling that situation" He was a very strict person and never seemed to be treated fairly in the department, probably because he was so inexperienced in protecting their citizens

"I found a couple of children that had been hurt in the explosion, i was planning on questioning them once they were well rested"

"That's a job for a detective, Jones, that's the third time you violated your jurisdiction. I have no choice put to suspend you, two weeks no pay" The lieutenant growled before leaving him on the sidewalk to think. It was people like this that made him regret coming to earth, he wondered if he should just move to another city but he would have to start over in another department if he left. He turned heading back up to the room he had left the three children in but when he arrived they were gone, he walked over to the reception desk in the hall "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" a brunette stopped what she was writing and looked up at him

"Were the children in room B 306 moved?"

"Oh, let me check" She pulled out a file for room B 306 but it showed it was still being occupied by three unknown kids "No they're still supposed to be in there"

John sighed figuring they must have used the chance when he left to escape "Thank you miss" he nodded to her before leaving the desk he immediately began sensing for the tracer he had placed on Rafe's bag when he got an uneasy feeling, an explosion hit the entrance to the hall he had entered from causing people to scream and began running, he looked to see three men dressed in black armor coming down the hall, he camouflaged himself and watched as one of them went to the room where the children had been but when they saw they weren't there growled and blew the wall behind the room and jumped down to the street below. John had already figured the kids he found were the same one's witnesses had reported seeing on the train, he changed into his martian form then flew out the hole in the wall and began searching for the three hoping he could find them before the soldiers did

Kael had hot wired a car when they had entered the parking lot of the hospital putting the bags in the back seat with Rafe, while Ophelia got in the passenger seat

"We can't steal a car" Rafe protested

"You know we have to get out here fast" Kael told him as the engine roared to life so he drove out into traffic, thanking that it was night and there were less cars on the roads then there were during the day, when they had reached the outskirts of the city, Rafe looked out the back window and saw smoke coming from the direction

"They must have attacked the hospital after we left " Ophelia turned to her brother, Kael floored the accelerator making the car drive faster, Eventually Rafe fell asleep in the back seat of the car as they had been driving for about an hour "Maybe we should stop for the night Kael"

He lifted an eyebrow at her "You know we have to get within 50 miles before we settle down for a while each time they find us"

"Don't you think it's strange though" She asked "After they left the hospital they should have been able to sense we were leaving the city since we were still close by"

"I won't question it as long as they leave us alone i'm fine" he shrugged and continued driving

They had stopped driving once they reached the small town of Scranton, Pennsylvania abandoning the car they had stolen they checked into a motel under an anonymous name for a good night's rest before they left the next morning

* * *

John had to admit that for a couple of children the three had certainly gotten far, after he had left the hospital he had taken out the soldiers to make sure they couldn't follow them and followed his senses for the tracker and had to fly over 50 miles, it was already morning by the time he arrived in Scranton. He shifted back into his human form when he found the three in a local supermarket they looked to be getting stuff to travel with, he confronted them when they walked outside

"Wh-What the..." Kael's eyes widened

"I know the soldiers that attacked the train and the hospital were after you" He decided to be blunt since working around it had made them run last time "I want to know why?"\

"We don't have to tell you anything" Ophelia glared thinking he was a threat for following them

"Why did you follow us?" Rafe asked

" Because i want to help" He answered honestly, he could see the fear in their eyes when he spoke of the soldiers and from what he could see they had been running from them for quite a while

Kael scoffed "You can't help us" shaking his head

"I was the one that took down the soldiers so they could not follow you here" He told them

"H-How?" Rafe asked he had never seen a human that had been able to take them down besides himself or his brother and sister

"Like you i am not of this world" He could tell he had their attention now "My real name is J'ohnn J'oazz, from the planet Mars. I came here to study the humans so that one day i may live among them in my true form "

"There's life on Mars?" Ophelia asked her older brother but he only shrugged

"Well i a way this is good so we know you can protect yourself if the soldiers capture you after we leave"

"Maybe there is a way he can help us Kael" Rafe told him

"I won't know unless you tell me your situation" J'ohnn watched as Kael sighed

"We should go back to our motel room before we say anything anyone could overhear"

* * *

J'ohnn was genuinely surprised by the story they told him, they had once been the Royal heirs to the peaceful Kingdom of Rolasia in a mythical dimension until their mother died and their father was murdered by Arissa a dictator that had managed to overthrow their palace, she then had proceeded to kill them but thanks to a passing comet they had gained the ability to reincarnate into this dimension but she had found them eventually and they learned that each time she killed them she grew stronger. She had already successfully killed them 94 times in the last 418 years of their reincarnated past lives

"You're strategy is to hide in the shadows of society"

"It's not like we have much choice, if we stay in one place for too long eventually she will get word of where we are and send her soldiers to bring us to her so she can kill us again" Ophelia huffed

"From what i saw in the forest you seem to have the power to take care of yourselves just fine in battle"

"We can fight just fine against her soldiers but if we can't fight Arissa she's a lot more powerful then us" Rafe looked down to the floor

J'ohnn felt sorry for them, this evil women had been hunting them down for over 400 years for her own gain while she reigned havoc over what had once been their home "You say your power grows as you remember more of your past lives"

"Yeah why?" Kael lifted an eyebrow

"Wouldn't that be a reason for how Arissa is able to find you?"

The three siblings looked to each other they had noticed that the more their power grew the more Arissa was able to find them "Its not like we can close a door in our brains to stop the memories anyway"

"Perhaps i could do it for you" he offered

"You can stop her from finding us?" Rafe asked with hope in his eyes

"It will make it harder for her to find you if your power isn't growing as fast as it used too"

Kael thought it over and he realized that this would be a better way to protect his siblings better if Arissa couldn't find them and after talking over the details they agreed to let J'ohnn block their memories if it meant having a safer life

* * *

After J'ohnn had successfully blocked all three of their memories they could instantly feel a that their power was no longer giving off as big of a signal as it was before, they had thanked him for his help but still wanted to move on from the town they were in because it was still too close to the place they had been attacked. J'ohnn decided to become their legal guardian because they very well couldn't settle down in a town on their own without an adult, he quit his job in New York and traveled with them to settle down in Kentucky living in Pikeville and he had taken a local job as a detective in the local police department

Kael, Ophelia, and Rafe had felt a sense of normalcy they had lived in a simple house in the suburbs where they each got their own rooms and had been enrolled in the local schools, they had plenty of educational knowledge from the past lives they had remembered until J'ohnn blocked them but laws were laws and adolescents had to attend school. Ophelia had gotten used to cooking the meals for their little family but occasionally had the help of her brothers

"So what are we gonna do for J'ohnn's birthday?" Rafe asked sitting at the table in the kitchen

"He has a birthday?" Kael asked

"Of course, remember we asked him a while after we met" Ophelia put her hands on her hips "It's in two days so i was planning to make him a birthday cake along with his favorite foods, and for dessert Oreo's" Kael and Rafe shivered when they remembered J'ohnn's crazy obsession with the cookies

"And why don't we get him a picture of us" Rafe asked "As a thank you for letting us stay with him and to make it more believable that they were his children"

"Sure, why not?" Kael shrugged

* * *

J'ohnn smiled when he thought about yesterday night, he had gotten home to a dark house and wondered for a second if the three had gone out without telling him but when he walked into the kitchen he was met with surprises from them they had made him a birthday cake with his favorite flavor along with his favorite foods, the three of them had certainly brought joy to his dull life as Kael had put it after he had told them his life's story. He had taken the picture they had given him and placed it on his desk at the police department

"...en dressed in black had attacked them"

His head shot when he overheard the conversation between two officers behind him

"What did they want?" Another officer asked

"The witnesses say a man was with the men in black and had asked if they had seen three children that could have passed by here"

"There are dozen of children In this area and dozens more that travel through here what kind of question is that"

"Who know? The man could have just been another loon"

J'ohnn grimaced looking to the picture of the kids on his desk, they had been happy since he blocked their memories no longer having to live in fear constantly moving from place to place, but Arissa didn't care about their happiness she only cared about herself. He took off work early to get home and tell them what he had heard

"i guess this was bound to happen sooner or later" Kael sighed

"But it has taken Arissa longer to find us this time, maybe we can just move on to another town?" Rafe asked

"Isn't it possible to simply kill Arissa?!" J'ohnn asked worried for their safety now that the phantom soldiers were closing in

Ophelia shook her head "We're not strong enough to defeat her, and the only other way Is to use a relic she could have used to kill us in one of our past lives but we don't have any"

"For now we should get out of this town, its not safe for you anymore"

* * *

J'ohnn had been able to transfer from his department to the local department in the small island town of Minoqua, Wisconsin they had gotten a small two story house, and because they aged so slowly they still appeared as young teenagers so enrolled in the local school

Nothing happened for the five months they had been there so J'ohnn had assured them they were perfectly safe and he'd keep his ears open for anything strange. He has been called to the station late that night so left them on their own watching a movie in the living room

Rafe was really Into the movie that had just come out earlier that year called Peter Pan and eating popcorn with his two siblings

"I don't really get the point of this movie" Kael rolled his eyes

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss its just to teach kids about their inner i child, faith..." Ophelia started

"Trust" Rafe picked up

"Yeah, Yeah...and pixie dust" Kael rolled his eyes

"You know you love this movie" Rafe smiled at him

Kael got the now empty bowl of popcorn "I'm gonna go get some more" he told them getting up from the arm chair we was on and walking into the kitchen going over to the pot on the stove and began refilling the bowl when he heard the window rattle making him jump. He went over to it but only saw the shadow of a person walking their dog in the moonlight so figured it must of been the wind but he still had an uneasy feeling in his gut

"You ok?" Ophelia asked him when he sat down and gave the bowl to Rafe and nodded to his sister

They watched the movie until it was over but J'ohnn still wasn't back from the station "Why don't you just call the station and see what's going on?" Rafe asked

"Alright" Ophelia went over to their house phone but when she picked up the receiver a sudden gust of wind made her drop it and had them shield their eyes

"My have you three made it difficult for me to find in this life" They're eyes widened seeing Arissa standing by the door with the staff that had belonged to their father

* * *

When John had arrived at the station five minutes after leaving the house he knew something was wrong it was completely dark inside and the employees were no where to be found, he wondered what was going on until he found his answer in the detectives unit. A single man stood there dressed in a long sleeved black trench coat and black tight pants with knee high boots. He looked to be in his 30's

But what caught his attention the most was that he was standing at his desk with the picture of Kael, Ophelia, and Rafe in it, "Those children have certainly let their guards down, they were always so careful not to get photographed in the past" the man looked up to him "I am more stunned that they have willingly put someone in danger like this"

"They know I can take care of myself" J'ohnn narrowed his eyes at the man In front of him "You won't get to them"

"I don't need to" The man smirked " My queen Is already taking care of that"

J'ohnn's eyes widened realizing the three were in danger he tried running out of there to get home and get them to safety but h was held in place by the man holding out his hand "Now, now i can't have you running off to interfere but i want to thank you for making this possible. Thanks to this photograph i knew exactly where to find them" and with another wave of his hand he was throw through a wall and hit another before being knocked unconscious

By the time he had regained consciousness he immediately tried mentally linking with Kael to warn him but couldn't so he tried Ophelia and Rafe next but couldn't with them either, he could sense they were in distress though so immediately morphed into his martian form and flew as fast as he could to the house. When he arrived he was met with a burning house he was lucky that the firetrucks had not arrived yet

He didn't care about the flames they weren't that big yet anyway so flew into the house "Kael! Ophelia! Rafe!" He tried calling out to them but received no answer he found out the reason why when he found Kael on top of the broken pieces of what was the dining table he went over to him and felt for a pulse but found none he could see that he had been badly burned by something that was not the fire. He groaned to himself seeing Kael had been killed, he continued through the house looking for the other two

He found Rafe next, he was lying face down under the bricks of some broken pieces of the fireplace, he went over to the small boy and received no pulse from him either, Arissa had successfully killed him too, now he only had Ophelia to look for, when he found her though he was not expecting to see Arissa above her with her fingertips on the girls chest. Ophelia's glowing power was flickering until the light seemed to leave her body and go into Arissa

J'ohnn growled in anger and lunged forward trying to hit the women but when he tried his hand went through her and she disappeared into a flock of ghostly crows, he immediately he looked down to see Ophelia was still clinging to life " J-J-J'ohnn..."

"Hang on, It's going to be alright" he tried to assure her

She weakly shook her head "I wanna thank you... for helping us...we.,...might not remember,..." J'ohnn could only assume she was talking about their next lives before her eyes closed forever,

He felt an overwhelming amount of guilt for what just happened, he had assured them they would be perfectly safe here which made them so unexpected to fight when Arissa arrived, he had never felt such an amount of sorrow, after spending five years with them he had grown attached making him feel like family. Memories of all the holidays, birthdays, field trips, vacations, and movie nights all flooded back to him at once and now they were gone

He heard the firetrucks begin to arrive outside and the heat from the fire was starting to become unbearable, he reluctantly put Ophelia down on the carpeted floor, that was the first time he noticed something sticking out of the rubble of the stairs he walked over and saw it was a staff of sorts. The sphere on top of it was still hot, he remembered seeing the burns on the three siblings so this must have been what Arissa used to kill them. He recalled what they had told him about needing a relic from one of their assassinations to defeat her in another life

He knew he had to leave everything else behind there was nothing left for him there with them so after he picked up the staff he only stopped by the station the get the picture before leaving

* * *

In the 88 years since that horrific night, J'ohnn had returned to Mars too overcome with guilt and sorrow to stay on earth, he made sure to keep the staff in safe keeping so if he ever came across Kael, Ophelia, or Rafe he could help them finally put an end to Arissa. He also kept the picture they had given him for his birthday in his back pocket thinking back to the fun they had that night in a way to lighten him up

In 1955, 31 years after that night and had soon after made his debut into society becoming a hero to the people, and in 2003 he had joined a group of heroes dedicated to protecting the earth consisting of, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, and Green Lantern. They had become his friends helping to fill the gap left in his heart, he often wondered where their reincarnated formed had ended up in this life

He knew they should have been reborn at least three times by now, they had told him each of them would always be born Into a different family in each life before they found each other, his name was public knowledge now and wondered if they would ever try coming for his help again. Ophelia warned him they might not remember him though and they couldn't risk coming out of the shadows

"You adopted a kid, Bruce?" Barry asked getting his attention to the conversation, they were currently supposed to be having a league meeting but the subjects must have been diverted to Bruce's life

"Yes, is that so surprising?"

"No offence, but you don't really seem like the fatherly type" Hal shrugged receiving a glare from the Bat vigilante "Sorry"

"I'm sure he had a very good reason for taking the kid in" Diana settled

"Well i'm sure the kid needed a home for one thing" Clark reasoned "But i'm sure that's not the only reason"

Bruce sighed seeing they weren't going to give this up "Richard was part of a circus act with his parents, in Haley's International Traveling Circus, I went to one of their shows when they came to Gotham and his parents were murdered by a local crime boss. I know what its like to lose your parents and i didn't want him going into the foster care system so i decided to take him in"

"Does he know about your night activities?" Orin asked

"He's smart, he caught Alfred coming out from behind the grandfather clock one night and sneaked down. He wanted to become my partner but i didn't want to put him in danger but he kept sneaking out of the manor"

"Wow gotta give him props to get past your security system" Barry snorted

"I can't stop him from going out so i thought i might as well train him to protect himself"

"I wanna meet this kid that has managed to win a fight with the fearless Bat" Hal smiled

J'ohnn smirked that behavior actually reminded him of Kael "Perhaps you should introduce him to the league" he suggested he wasn't looking to replace anyone, he thought it was good for Bruce to have a child he knew the kind of affect they could have on your life

Batman arranged to have Richard, who liked to be called Dick, to meet the founding members of the Justice League later that week. When Bruce walked In with the child however, he received the shock of his life. It was Rafe! Reincarnated into a 9 year old boy his face looked exactly as he had remembered it 88 years ago

"Hi, Mr. Manhunter i'm Dick"


	8. Transforming

Chapter 8: Transforming

Kaedan and Omari took them to a roof of one of the highest skyscrapers in Happy Harbor to begin Dick's training,Batman, Canary, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian,Artemis, and Zatanna had come with them to see what happened. The team was looking over the wall of the ledge seeing they were at least 50 stories high

"And the reason you've brought us to the roof of a skyscraper is..."

"We need Dick to transform and the best way to do that is for him to feel a rush of adrenaline" Kaedan answered

"So you're going fly him in him in the sky or something?" M'gann asked

"No, Dick's going to fly all on his own" Omari nodded her head to him

He frowned at them "I can't fly though"

"That's why we brought you up here, you're going to jump off the ledge an-"

"Whoa! Wait a second you never said anything about jumping before!" Dinah held out her hand to them and out of the corner of her eye she could see Bruce's eyes widen

"That's the best way to emerge, in all our past lives we've always been able to transform by putting out lives at risk, feeling that much adrenaline at once is what gives up our powers"

"Hey, this isn't the X-Games man" Wally told him

"I don't know how I feel about falling to my death" Dick looked back over the edge remembering when his birth parents of this life had fallen, it wasn't quite as high as this but still

"You're not gonna die" Omari assured him

Zatanna crossed her arms "You don't know that for sure"

"If it makes you feel any better in 1886, you jumped from the Statue of Liberty's torch" Dick's eyes widened, that was 305' from the ground

"And he survived?" Artemis asked

"He got to the same level as her book before he transform and flew back up"

"Why would I do something like that!" he cried

"Because you knew what was at stake, Arissa's men were coming for us and the best way to get as far as we could was too fly"

Bruce saw the fear in Dick's eyes he was sure he was remembering how John and Mary had died "Why don't we try something else"

"I agree, this seems far too dangerous" Kaldur looked at Dick with concern for his safety

"It's the fastest way to get this done" Kaedan shrugged

They turned to Dick when they heard him stepping onto the ledge of the wall, Bruce's eyes widened "Dick!"

He turned to him "I have to at least try if I don't then we'll never know if this'll work" he turned back to look at the street below taking deep breaths

"You don't have to do this" Artemis told him

Kaedan walked over behind him "Of course he does" and with that pushed him making him fall off the roof causing him to scream on the way down

"DICK!" The team and leaguer's ran over to the edge, Kid Flash quickly ran down and caught him before he could hit the ground and brought him back up to the roof

"What the heck was that man!" Dick and Wally yelled at Kaeden, Dick was visibly shaken by the ordeal

"Saving him" He plainly said

Omari narrowed her eyes "Something's wrong you should have emerged. There's something obviously holding you back from this"

He looked down to the ground ashamed of his fear

"Well, we could always try again" Kaedan indicated back to the ledge

"We are not doing that again!" Bruce yelled angered that they had pushed him when he was just getting ready to conquer his fear and jump

They heard a beep coming from Black Canary, she brought her hand to her ear answering her comm "Go ahead" they watched as she listened to who was on the comm "Ok I'll send them right over" she turned her gaze to the two trained sorcerers "J'ohnn has the staff, he wants you to head back to the cave to test it out"

"Then I guess we should be heading back" Conner announced

"I'm gonna stay here if that's ok with you" Dick asked Bruce, when he saw him frown "I just want some time alone right now"

"But what if Arissa come's back?" M'gann asked

"Don't worry we can sense when she or any of her soldiers are nearby we'll alert you if he's in danger" Omari assured him

"Alright then just call when you need a lift back" Bruce told him before heading back into the Bio-ship with the others and Dick watched them fly off

* * *

"It looks exactly as we remember it" Kaeden said as he held his father's staff in his hands

"I'm surprised it hasn't rusted over in the last few hundred years" Omari ran her fingers along the it then turned to J'ohnn "You said Arissa used this to kill us in 1924?"

"Yes, your bodies had appeared to have been severely burned by the sphere"

"Our father told us it held mythical properties but we had never thought it was true"

"How are you going to use that against Arissa?" Kaldur asked

"Do you have any targets we can use?" Omari asked

They led the two into their training area where steel platforms lined against one wall "I'll try it first" Kaedan told his sister before stepping in front of the platforms getting into a good stance and griping the staff before powering up in a flash of blue light which caused the staff's sphere to begin glowing too with small sparks around it. He aimed it at the platform directly in front of him and fired a blast of his blue energy amplified by the sphere hit the platform dead on and singed it, steam emitting from the steel

"Whoa!" Wally stared in amazement

"It still works perfectly too" Kaedan powered down and handed the staff to Omari letting her have her turn at it, she did the same to prepare for her fire and singed another platform she had fired at too

"Will Dick be able to do that?" Artemis asked

"If he can transform" she shrugged

"We just need to give him time, this is all very new to him" Dinah reminded them

"May I talk to these two alone for a minute" Bruce spoke up and no one dares argue against him so they all filed out of the room leaving him with Dick's two older siblings

"Yes?" Kaedan asked

"Is there another way for Dick to transform besides falling from a high altitude?"

Omari lifted an eyebrow and turned to look at Kaedan "He's your partner in Gotham city right? Then all the other ways he should have been able to emerge he should have already done, fighting, putting his life in danger, having near death experiences, and getting angry are the only other ways we've ever been able to emerge before"

Bruce let out a sigh of frustration

"Why is jumping from a building such a big deal for him?" Kaedan asked, he had noticed the amount of fear in his eyes after he had been brought back to the roof after he pushed him

"Because in this life Dick's parents were killed by falling from a circus trapeze" He told them making their eyes widen in realization "Ever since he's been too scared to be too high up without the proper reassurance that he'll be safe"

"That's definitely going to be a problem"

"Maybe one of us should go talk to him, he's been on that roof for over an hour now so he's had plenty of time to think things over" Kaedan looked between them

"You should go" Omari turned to Bruce "We may have been his siblings in all our past lives but sometimes it takes more that us to get him to talk" she asked him and he nodded turning to zeta tube back to Happy Harbor

* * *

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" Kaedan asked

Omari shrugged with her arms crossed "I don't know, Dick had to have been mentally scarred by watching his birth parents of this life fall to their deaths, it would be a huge accomplishment for him to be able to conquer that fear though"

They walked into the mission room to see the team was training with Black Canary, they stopped when they noticed them walk into the room "Where's Bruce?"

"He went to go and check on Dick"

"Oh, then do you want to join us we've decided to use this time to train ourselves for the fight in Rolasia" Zatanna asked

"They looked like they were able to handle themselves just fine when we fought earlier" Artemis recalled being swept off her motorcycle and tumbling to the streets

"Sorry about that by the way" Kaedan apologized "And we've had hundreds of years of training under our belts, we've never had to fight a speedster before so we had been caught off guard"

Wally smirked at them "Sure"

"What happened to Martian Manhunter?" Omari asked not seeing the martian in the group

"I think we wanted to be alone right now too" M'gann grimaced when she sensed the emotional distress her uncle had been in

"Do you think it has anything to do with seeing Kaedan or Omari again?" Zatanna asked recalling the photo J'ohnn had showed them of them in 1924

"Maybe, who knows what he could have been through with them" Dinah shrugged

"Why can't you two or Dick remember anything?" Conner asked

Kaedan and Omari had been looking at each other when they brought up the subject of them knowing J'ohnn in a life 88 years ago, they remembered the picture as proof but they had no memories of those five years. They had been starting to remember bits and pieces of some of their past lives in the 15 to 1600's but that was it

"It takes time for all the memories of our past lives to return, it would probably take a few months or years before we remember anything that happened in the 1900's"

"So is Rolasia really filled with things we thought were myths" Zatanna asked

"Pretty much, i was friends with a fairy and Dick had his own Pegasus named Zitka" Omari smiled remembering all the times they had gone riding on the mythical horse

"Do you have it?" M'gann sounded thrilled at the idea

Conner frowned at her "M'gann that was 500 years ago i doubt it could have lived this long"

"Actually our mythical animals can live for a very long time, but i doubt Zitka has lived through Arissa's reign"

"Does Dick know that?"

"If he's had memories of it yes"

"We should get back to training now, do you two want to join us or not?" Dinah asked them

"Sure it'll be a good work out"

* * *

When Bruce got back to the roof he found Dick standing by the ledge staring off into space, he didn't seem to notice when he walked up beside him ,"Dick?" he placed a hand on his shoulder to try and snap him out of it

Dick blinked is his "Huh?" he turned to see Bruce standing next to him "How long have I been up here?"

"About two hours. We're you remembering something?"

"I was seeing a life that I had in 1507, I guess that's the time I was born into after Arissa killed me the first time"

Bruce nodded to him, he wondered if he ran facial recognition on Dick or Kaedan and Omari if he'd come up with dozens of matches from their past lives "Have you had enough time to think?"

"I've just been thinking,...all the times in my life that I felt different...like something was wrong with me...now I know why"

"Its going be alright, we both already know what it feels like to have your entire life suddenly change. But we'll be there to help you every step of the way"

"I don't know how to feel about the entire situation, I've learned that I've lived lives in the past 500 years, I was a prince in another dimension, that I had met J'ohnn before; I've been trying to push it all away so I could live the life I have now but now I know that I have to accept it if I'm going to be able to help defeat Arissa" Dick got a look of determination on his face then got up to stand on the ledge of the roof's wall

Bruce's eyes widened "Wait, Dick! You don't have to do this! We can find another way to help you emerge"

"I have to face my fears, I can't let what happened to my parents in this life keep holding me back. I have to become who I really am just let go of everything around me and focus on the life I was meant to have" He looked down to the street below "I have to do this"

* * *

Canary was watching the team train with Kaedan and Omari, the two were actually very skilled In their martial arts, she had already began letting them use their powers in combat and watched in amazement when the two sorcerers powered up

"That's 5 centuries worth of combat training for ya" Kaedan smirked

* * *

Dick took one deep breath, spread his arms and jumped

"No!" Bruce yelled trying to grab him before he could jump but he was to slow, he was about to get out a grappling hook to jump down and grab him when he saw Dick consumed into a flash of blue light. Dick had his eyes closed on the way down until they burst open showing they turned completely blue along with the patterns appearing along his arms, head, and thin blue highlights appeared in his hair making it appear wavy

And he flew straight forward in his glowing state

* * *

Kaedan and Omari paused in their attacks once they sensed the third power signal from their younger brother "Ranver!"

"What's wrong?" Kaldur asked

"It's Dick"

"Is he in danger!" Wally got a look of concern

"No, he's finally emerged!" Kaedan and Omari cheered

* * *

Bruce watched with amazement at seeing Dick fly through the buildings "Amazing" he muttered to himself when Dick flew to street level then up the side of the building then flew up to the roof where he was standing

Dick flew around in another circle, he always felt so alive when he was in the air, he never thought I'd be possible but he was finally able to fly. He headed back to he rooftop and tried to land smoothly but he powered down to early and stumbled onto the roof, Bruce ran over to him and helped him to his feet "You ok?"

He grinned "I'm gonna have to learn to use these powers"

Bruce smiled "You'll get the hang of it"

* * *

 **Review please!**


	9. Training

Chapter 8: Training

"Congratulations Dick, you've finally transformed!" Omari hugged him when he and Bruce got back to the mountain

"What did it feel like?" Wally asked

"It was exhilarating! I felt so much power being flooded into me, I've always wanted to be able to fly on my own and now I can"

"What's our next step" Kaldur turned to the leaguers in the room

"First Kaedan and Omari need to help Dick get better control over his powers" Bruce turned to the three remembered how Dick had stumbled onto the roof instead of landimg smoothly

"And the rest of us will have to start organizing battle plans for when we arrive in Rolasia"

Zatanna spoke up next "To do that we're going to need to know everything there is to know about her"

"I googled reincarnated wackjobs earlier and came up with nothing" Artemis shrugged

Omari smirked "Kaedan, Dick, and I would be the reincarnated wackjobs, Arissa is the immoral dictator"

"Really?" Conner frowned

"This is our new normal" M'gann smiled

"An immoral sorceress thats been around for 500 years should have left a trail, I'll check with Doctor Fate see if he knows anything" Dinah offered

"I can stay behind and help you with the plans" Kaedan offered

Martian Manhunter walked into the room "No, you two need to help Richard control his energy. I can help Batman with the battle plans"

"I'm assuming we already told you everything about Rolasia and Arissa in 1918?" Omari lifted an eyebrow at him and he nodded "Then I guess we can head out and start Dick's training"

* * *

Kaedan and Omari took Dick out into an open field behind Mount Justice, his two older siblings immediately powered up when they faced him, he gulped "I'm not sure I-"

"I'm ready for this?" Kaedan asked surprising him "You say that in every life" making him sigh

"I know you're nervous but as you continue to emerge the memories and things you learned in your past lives will all start coming back to you, skills, languages, all the pieces"

"Cogitesne?" Kaedan spoke in latin

"Ego faciam" Dick answered in the same language surprising even him "Ok this is crazy!"

Omari smiled "It's ok we'll help you through it"

Dick scoffed "The last time you helped me I was pushed off a building"

Kaedan smirked crossing his arms "Yes and if I remember correctly after that you soared, conquer ing your fear and brought out the warrior within"

"Warrior? According to Arissa we're royalty"

"Our parents wanted us to have a normal life, we didn't know we were supposed to be warrior sorcerers until Arissa brought that out. The only good thing she ever did for us"

"And the sorcerer in you is what needs to be released"

"And if I can't?"

"Then the tree of us will most likely die" Kaedan tilted his head "Again"

* * *

"I've arranged a meeting with the Captain of Arissa's army" Doctor Fate announced when he arrived at the watchtower to help with the battle against Queen Arissa "But only with myself, Batman, Canary, and Manhunter" he didnt want the teams childness to get in the way

"What?!" Bruce growled at the ancient sorcerer "Why would yo..."

"Because negotiation is the only way out of the situation you have placed us in. Arissa will do anything to get her hands on Rolasia's heirs even if it means killing anyone in her way!"

"You shouldn't try to reason with them " J'ohnn glared at the sorcerer "Arissa does not care for anyone but herself"

"If she has really killed them 97 times I doubt she will stop if we ask her" Dinah shook her head

"The meeting is already arranged"

Bruce sighed "We'll use this as an opportunity, if the captain slips up about something then we can use that to our advantage"

"Captain Basolk is Queen Arissa's most trusted soldier he won't do anything to betray her"

"When and where is this meeting taking place?" J'ohnn asked

"Now" They heard an echoed voice and turned to see a portal open by the window looking down at earth and a man looking in his 30s stepped out dressed in a military uniform, J'ohnn instantly recognized him from the night he had left the house and went to the police station in Wisconsin 88 years ago. The man smirked at his stunned face "I see you're still around Martian"

"You know him?" Dinah asked

"He was the reason I couldn't save them in 1924" He glared at the man with pure hatred

"Their former lives of them that you knew would have died of old age by now martian I haf actually done you a favor" J'ohnn growled and tried to go at him but was held back by Bruce and Dinah

"Enough!" Nabu yelled "We are here to discuss the situation at hand not things that happened almost a century ago

"What do you want?" Bruce asked

"What anyone would want for beloved, for Queen Arissa not to die"

"I thought that wasn't a problem for her" Dinah narrowed her eyes

"Only if she continues to take the life force from Konshen, Oshiana, and Ranver"

"Kaedan, Omari, and Richard are their names" Bruce glared

Basolk ignored him and continued " The four of them are locked in a circle of vicious played out over hundreds of years. Its none of your concern"

"We've made it our concern"

"We are an enemy that you cannot defeat, the only way for you and your friends can lie through this is for you to render to my Queen what is rightfully hers. You must turn over Konshen, Oshiana, and Ranver within 24 hours or we will lay waste to this planet and everyone you hold dear"

"I won't let that happen" J'ohnn glared and from what he could see Bruce or Dinah agreed with him

Basolk chuckled shaking his head "Why would you risk the lives of your friends and families for the sake of three strangers, they have been killed 97 times, what makes you think you can provent us from doing so again?"

"Hope" Dinah's only answer

"I came to this meeting our of curiosity, it is now sated, bring those three to Queen Arissa's palace or we will see to it that you are dead and buried under the bodies of your loved ones" After that he left back through a portal and disappeared

"We're not handing them over" Bruce announced turning to head back to Mount Justice

"That's not your decision to make" Nabu glared at him "We are dealing with an immortal sorceress that has played out her reign for the last 5 centuries"

"Arissa may be immortal but she's not a god"

"No, but she's the next best thing, Bruce!" He yelled when the man just kept walking

"What?!" He growled at the sorcerer

"You better be sure that your stubbornness doesn't get the world destroyed"

* * *

"He gave us 24 hours" Bruce announced when they got back to the mountain

"24 hours for what?" Artemis asked

"For us to hand over Dick, Kaedan, and Omari over to Arissa or her army will lay waste to the earth"

"We've been through this kind of thing before in 1650 she had killed over 2 million people while he were hiding out in england to get to us, and she did" Kaedan grimced remembering he disaster she had caused for he thousands of lives she killed

"We weren't helping you then we are now" Kaldur turned to him

"We have 24 hours to come up with a workable plan, then we should head to Rolasia so Arissa won't have a reason to come back to earth" J'ohnn told them

"Have you been able to create a stable breach?" M'gann looked to the three teenage sorcerers

"We're still working on Dick being able to power up without needing to get him all worked up" Omari looked over to him, they had begun by fighting in their normal states before powering up and that had pushed him to power up too

"You should get back to your training then we shouldn't use up the entire 24 hours here" Conner told them

"Right" Dick nodded

* * *

"Dick what's wrong?" Omari asked, he was walking very fast to get back to the field"You shouldn't run off, Arissa cou-"

"Do we ever kill overselves?" Dick asked turning to them with a frustrated look

"What?!" Kaedan's eyes widened

"Arissa has to kill us for her to maintain her immortality and power. Have we ever killed ourselves to deny him that"

Omari turned to Kaedan "I'm starting to see why your always the one to make the plans"

"Everyone in there is like family to me and now their risking their lives for us, I don't want them getting hurt or dying because of us"

"What they're doing for us is noble" Kaedan told him "Its what makes them heroes"

"Heroes or not I don't want anyone dying because of me"

"Then don't" Omari laid a hand on his shoulder "Be the warrior you are meant to be, the one you have always been"

Kaedan took a few steps back and held out his arms "Come at me"

He lifted an eyebrow "What?"

"Hit me"

"As much as I'd like to hit something right now. I'm not in the mood for a fight"

"Oh well then we'll just call Arissa and tell her to wait till your ready" Omari smirked when he glared at her

Dick sighed then got into a fighting stance then ran at him aiming a punch but Kaedan ducked it and swept him off his feet making him fall, Kaedan walked over to stand behind him now "Again" he glared at him as he got back to his feet trying to punch him again but Kaedan grabbed his arm then flipped him over onto his back, when he tried getting up he was pushed back down

Kaedan twirled his finger as he took a few steps back "Again"

Dick growled at him as he got up making him automatically power up and in a bolt of light he tackled his brother to the ground, he smirked at him "Good, the rage is he key to releasing the warrior within" he frowned getting up from he ground

"But I don't want to have to rely on hate and anger when I transform or power up or whatever this form is called" Dick looked down at himself seeing the patterns along his arms and down to his fingertips, it was even over his nails. He relaxed to make he glow go away "What do you too do to transform?"

"This is the method I use" Kaedan used the memory of seeing his father had been killed by Arissa

"You could try thinking about what makes you happy or think about saving our people, they've been enslaved by Arissa since she took over the kingdom. Maybe thinking about it will give you the determination you need to transform without getting angry" Omari suggested

"I like that idea better, can you two help me?" Dick asked them

"I know the perfect way" Kaedan smirked to Omari and both of them held out their hands to him "Let us show you" he reluctantly took their hands and in a flash of light it seemed as if they were teleported back in time to Rolasia, the three of them were in their sorcerer forms

"What did you do? Where are we?" Dick looked around to see they were in the middle of a dirt road of one of the villages but the people walking around them didn't seem to notice them at all

"We learned to use this trick to better understand how to use our powers" Omari told him "When we focus on our memories and use our power with it we can be transported to the exact time and place we remember and see the events play out, even if we only remember bits and pieces of it"

"We've taken you to see our first life, you're going to see where we grew up" Kaedan indicated to the Palace behind them "The lives with our parents and how we met Arissa and learned out our powers. hopefully this will help you get better control over them"

"Wait, how long is this gonna take, and what if the others come looking for us"

"No, problem going through our memories usually only takes about a few minutes out there. In here it'll seem like hours or days but out there it'll only be like a few minutes"

"Wow" Dick muttered

"Handy huh?"

"Let's get started"

* * *

Later Bruce was finishing up the plans to infiltrate Arissa's palace, they had decided to enter into that dimension on the outskirts of the kingdom so none of the phantom soldiers would spot them and report that they had arrived to the authority, Nabu had told them that Kaedan, Omari, and Dick's faces were still well known throughout the villages rumors had spread from the palace that they had been reborn a few times and were holding out hope that they would return and save them. To not cause an uplift of chaos if anyone recognized them they would put the three of them in disguises, they would need to ambush the palace once they arrived

J'ohnn had told them Phantom soldiers were made from stone and could manipulate their bodies to create sharp object, could become two dimensional, and were able to fight like any normal soldier, he had been able to defeat some easily with his super strength, they had listed the perfect ways to shatter the soldiers into pieces from his information the real threats they would have to deal with were Arissa and Basolk, they had no information if there were any others like them but would be as best prepared as they could

"Are you alright J'ohnn?" Dinah asked

"I'm fine, just worried about them, if we fail i don't want to witness their deaths a second time"

"That's not going to happen" Wally spoke up, he knew if by some unlikely chance they were killed they would only reincarnate again but none of them had recognized J'ohnn so if they were reborn they wouldn't remember this either

"You didn't have the rest of us to back you up in 1924. Basolk won't be able to hold all of us back at once"

"Thanks"

"So how's the training going out there?" Zatanna asked, they hadn't heard from the three siblings in over 3 hours now

"It look's like they're meditating" M'gann brought up security footage and saw the three in their transformed state sitting with their legs crossed by each other but none of them appeared to be talking

"Meditating?" Conner frowned

"It's a good way to relieve stress, maybe their just trying to clear their minds before they get back to training" Kaldur suggested

"Speaking of training we should be getting back to yours" Black Canary stepped up "You're going to have to be well prepared for this fight"

* * *

Dick snapped back into reality automatically changing back into his normal state after they finished watching their first life. He had just witnessed his own death, he had only been a ten year old boy at the time but Arissa didn't care about the pain she caused driving the dagger under his sternum through his heart and protruded out his back, he winced seeing it but he had an answer for the birthmark he was born with now. Kaedan and Omari had told them they were born with birthmarks of a stab would too.

"I had a Pegasus?" Dick asked turning to the two

"Yes, our father gave her to you as a present after our mother died, you named her Zitka"

"We don't know what happened to her though, we didn't have time to find her that night as you could see

Zitka was the exact same name he had given to his elephant in the circus but something else he recalled made him worry "When Arissa released my memories she actually showed me a hologram of a pegasus being abused"

"She must have enslaved Zitka too"

"Hopefully we can save her along with everyone else"

They continued to watch as Arissa's phantom soldiers lay waste to the once peaceful kingdom enslaving the people she deemed unworthy to live in her village that was filled with people they had banished from their kingdom she thought were superior than others

He had finally gotten the determination he needed to transform at will from witnessing the cries of his people

"Now all we have to do is teach you to open a breach" His two siblings smirked at his willed transformed state

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	10. Ruins of Rolasia

Chapter 9: Ruins of Rolasia

After packing up what they needed to blend into the society of Rolasia they all gathered into the mission room waiting for the three sorcerers to open a breach to their mythical world, though they were getting a little angsty about going back when they had spent so many lives living on earth

"You've never been back since you gained your reincarnation?" Dinah lifted an eyebrow at them

Kaedan shook his head "Since rumors spread out our reincarnated forms we've been wanted in Rolasia so we couldn't risk going back"

Wally's eyes widened "Wow Arissa really has it in for you"

"We're going there to save your people, they've suffered enough" Kaldur reminded them

"Right" Omari nodded turning to her brothers before transforming along with Kaedan, Dick looked over to Bruce for assurement and was given a nod from him so nodded back then transformed

"Remember you have to open a breach outside the inner kingdoms walls we can't alert any of Arissa's people or soldiers that we've arrived" Bruce reminded them

"Got it" Dick nodded

Each of the siblings focused hard on the spot they selected for the breach reaching one of their hands out making them glow brighter around their hands, a second or two later a small orb of white light appeared at the spot

"Cool" Zatanna muttered watching them create a breach

The small orb began growing the more they focused on Rolasia turning into an oval human sized portal, it had turned from a small orb of light to a watery different shades of white and appeared to be moving by itself. The three put their hands down and turned to the group

"Are you ready to go?" Kaedan asked seeing their stunned faces

* * *

While they were passing through the breach they seemed to pass by all kinds of different dimensions until they got a look from space of Rolasia before appearing out of another breach on a high hill looking over what was left of Rolasia. Kaedan, Omari, and Dick looked down at a village they could see from the hill for them it looked like they were still living in the dark ages, the skies were a grayish color and the usual forests around them were nearly dead of life

"We've been gone longer than I thought" Kaedan pictured this exact area the way he remembered it in 1485 and looked down at what was left of it

"I thought they would have modernized like our world by now" Artemis lifted an eyebrow

"Arissa has modernized her city to today's but hasn't allowed for the other villages to have the necessary supplies to do so, she has the other areas of the kingdom work to properly function her city" J'ohnn glared in detest at the land beyond the village not caring if that was the direction of Arissa City

"We should get going, if we want to find our way to the city its gonna take a while on foot" Dick told the group

With that they began making their way to the small town they had seen traveling through a polluted forest , where there used to be trolls, ogres, and gnomes living here were nothing but insects and dead animals that had died from drinking polluted water

"We should have come back sooner" Kaedan muttered

"I don't think it would have made a difference if you did" Kaldur spoke to him seeing the devastation as well

"What?" Omari stuttered

"If you had returned in a previous life you wouldn't have been as strong as you are now, you wouldnt have had the staff, and you wouldnt have had us to back you up"

"He's right you can't blame yourselves for what Arissa has done" Artemis assured them

As they continued walking through the dead forest they began feeling like they were being watched

"I think I've seen this in a movie before" Wally muttered

"This is no time for jokes" Conner growled

"But I-"He yelped before his foot tripped over a string hidden by leaves

Around them they were surrounded by crossbows hidden in he trees above them, making them take a step back, when the crossbows fired Kaedan, Omari, and Dick transformed and sent a wave of energy in a circular motion around them to destroy the arrows and the crossbows in one single swoop

"Thanks" The team sighed in relief after they turned back to their normal states

"What was that?" M'gann was still a little pale

"It must have been a defence system from the town to protect them" Bruce sumised

"You're right" they heard a voice call out making them turn to see a single man with a hunting gun, pointed at them "Now who are you?!"

Kaedan, Omari, and Dick had pulled the hoods of their cloaks back over their heads after they had transformed so they wouldn't be recognized from the wanted posters, the others had gotten out of their uniforms and had worn commner wear for this mission

"Excuse me sir but we don't want any trouble" Zatanna tried to start off calmly

"You are trespassing on our lands"

"Look we're just trying to find some information about Arissa City, We came to help to overthrow her" J'ohnn tried to explain

The man scoffed but lowered his gun "No sorcerer is as powerful as Queen Arissa" The royal heirs tilted their head at that statement, they were sure she would have assassinated all other sorcerers in the kand by now

"Well what were doing is to save the people from her reign" Dinah crossed her arms

"You must be part of the resistance" Their eyes widened, there was an army of people fighting against he reign? Maybe if they got to them they could help with the ambush on the palace

"Thats where were headed, but we've lost our way. Do you think you could lead us to your town so that we may find some proper transportation?" Kaedan asked

The man sighed "Fine, but you will have to keep your heads down, its close to the time Arissa's soldiers got their payment for protecting the kingdom"

"Payment?" Zatanna lifted an eyebrow

"Yes, Once every month her soldiers pass through each village to gather their payment for keeping our world safe from outside threats"

"Do you even have the money for that?" Bruce asked, glad that they had brouht some money of their own in case they needed it for supplies

"The villagers spare what they can and blend it together for the payment"

The three royal siblings looked to each other at this new information, their father Caermont would have never charged the villages for protection, these people were already poor enough they didnt need Arissa draining them of what little they had

"Well we'd be happy to pay this month's payment for you"M'gann offered

"Yes I'm sure you have pleanty to spare judging from your clothes" The man looked down at their brand new commener clothing, they probably should have dirtied them up and torn some parts to blend in better, he began leading them down the path towards their town drinking some alcohol from a cantine every now and then

"Do you drink to drown your sorrows?" Omari asked all of a sudden

"What do you care?"

"You should talk about what tragedies you've faced that way someone can help"

"What do a couple of kids like you know about sorrows?" Her lips thinned thinking about how their parents have died, all the times she and her brothers have been killed, and what tragedies have led the heroes to become what they are today

"Is he reason you have to follow Arissa's commands what saddens you?" Dick asked trying to gather as much information on what the people have gone through in their absence, as they crossed a small stream of water

"The Queen? I serve no one" The man scoffed as he led them through a couple of sticky bushes "Especially that old hag, and any other royal they're all damned!"

That statement made the royal heirs pause in their place, the group of heroes turned to them, had all he citizens of Rolasia lost their faith in them "King Caermont and his true Queen Allosa are not damned" Kaedan growled

"Queen Allosa maybe not she died before any of this happened but the King he's the one that let the witch in the door, it's his fault the kingdom plunged into darkness"

Bruce, Dinah, J'ohnn and the team grimaced at that, they had already been told the true story of what happened, Caermont had wanted to give his children a mother figure and have a happy life again, he had no way of knowing when they found Arissa it had been a ruse to get inside the kingdom

"You know nothing" Omari glarred

"And you do?What do you three care you werent even born yet to meet him" That silenced them "The land is diseased, natures been upturned" he turned his gaze to the stream "This, this is the legacy of your precious king"

He made the three turn their gaze to see a decomposed deer with rats and insects eating at its flesh making them feel even worse about leaving their citizens for 500 years

"Hey, not everything is like you've heard. The royal heirs have been reincarnated" Wally tried to remind them to uplift their spirits

"If those meesly kids wanted to save us they would have come back years ago, face it they've abandoned us just like everyone else"

They had no defence against that statement without giving away their true identities so stayed silent as they continued to walk through the forest, when the trees stopped coming they saw a old bridge overrun with weeds and branches

"Is this the edge of the forest?" Dinah asked

"Yes" He answered but his eyes were narrowed as theh began to cross the bridge he looked over the edge making the others look to see skeletal remains of soldiers and broken pieces of old crates and carts, their feet paced an old looking part of the bridge but it opened an eye revealing that it was a living creature. It began getting upshocking them to see it was over 10 feet tall

"Troll!" The huntsman yelled before it knocked them off the bridge into a small ravine, it jumped down after them so they ran to hide behind a large stump as the troll tore at it trying to get to them

"Run!"The man yelled to them before heading back to fight he troll

"Wait!" Dick called to him but he was already gone

"Let's go" Bruce called to his fellow leaguers and team to help the man against the troll but turned to the three sorcerers "You stay here, you can't reveal your identities yet"

"But-" He tried saying but was too late as they had aready run off

The huntsman slashed at the trolls legs to weaken the creature, as Bruce brought out his utility belt and began throwing explosives at it, while the others tried fending it off with the weapons they had brought of their own and the martial arts skills they had

The troll took what it could bear but then let out a large growl pushing all of them to the ground and as it was about to smash them with its giant fist it heard a loud protest

"STOP!" Dick and both his siblings had come out from the stump when they saw the danger their friends were in, the troll growled at them as it moved closer to try and intimidate them but they stood their ground

The troll sniffed at them and its eyes narrowed then tilted its head to look at their faces under their hoods its eyes widened

"He recognizes us" Kaedan whispered to his siblings

Dick's eyes widened and smiled at the creature reaching out to pet his head

The group watched in amazement seeing the siblings calmed the troll down

"Kodak moment" Wally whispered seeing his first mythical creature

"Not how I imaged a troll would look" Zatanna tilted her head at him

The huntsman was oblivious to the conversation he was stunned to see humans getting along with a troll, they were supposed to be very territorial creatures and killed anyone who tresspassed their grounds they had become even more ferocious since Arissa's reign took over

"Don't worry we won't harm your land, you can go back to sleep" Omari whispered to it so it huffed in a nodd then retreated back to the bridge

"I told you to run" The huntsman said

"If we did you'd be dead" Kaedan advised

"Your welcome by the way" Dick smirked

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **I plan for Dick to be reunited with Zitka the Pegasus but i can't decide between it sensing Dick is nearby or should the resistance have rescued her and have her when they show up**

 **I got my first job interview tomorrow, I'm so nervous but everyone's telling me it'll be easy since its at Giant grocery store hope i do a good job**


	11. Imprisonment

Chapter 11: Imprisoned

Arissa had gone to her palace gardens to take a walk, there was nothing left to see of the once beautiful courtyards, the bushes were overgrown onto the paths, the trees no longer bloomed each spring, the grass would stay its old brown color. She only kept the front of her palace looking presentable to her people but while she continued to walk down the paths she noticed something out of place

A bush had bloomed a single cerulean and violet flower, she walked over to it and plucked it from the bush forming a fist around it as she took in a breath, her eyes widened then she formed a smirk "So they have finally arrived"

She opened her hand to let the ashes of the flower blow away with the wind

* * *

The huntsman continued to lead them to his village, it was a considerably small town by the waterfront but something they noticed immediately apart from anything else was that there weren't that many men, there were plenty of women and young boys and girls but not a lot of men.

"Where are all the men?" Bruce asked as they walked through the entrance of the town

"Gone" Was all the Huntsman said

The place was really run down, the buildings seemed to be falling apart but people still stayed in them because there was no other shelter, there was no concrete for roads just simple gravel, there seemed to be a small market of sorts for people to gather supplies for cheap prices though. The Huntsman had gone to the local infirmary to treat the wounds he had gotten from the troll incident but the group was able to treat their own wounds from the attack

"How were you able to stop that thing?" M'gann asked out of curiosity while they sat in a small tea shop

"Nothing really" Dick shrugged "It just stopped once it looked under our hoods

"You've met it before?" Conner lifted an eyebrow

Kaedan shook his head "Our father always warned us to stay out of the forests when we were younger in our first life. It must have sense the power within us or something"

"I guess so people still believe you would come back" Zatanna smiled

Omari had been silent for most of the conversation thinking about what Arissa had done to their beloved kingdom, shes sure she and her brothers remembered visiting this exact village in 1846, it had been a fishing town because it was on a waterfront that their mer-people would often help with by coming on land with their catches for them

"Are you alright Omari?" Dinah asked seeing her stare off into space

"Yeah, I was just thinking"

"You remember this town too?" Kaedan asked her but was also looking to Dick, he reluctantly nodded

"Remember what?" Bruce asked

"We've been here before, it used to be a much bigger town but I guess we still recognized it, it was a fishing town that was helped by the mer-people that lived by the coast" Dick told them

"Mer-people? Like Mermaids and Mermen?" Artemis asked

Kaedan nodded "I'm assuming since the waters are so polluted now that they either came to live on land or they left to live their own lives at the bottom of the sea"

"You'll be able to fix all this once you overthrow Arissa" Wally reminded them

"it's gonna take an awful lot of work though, this is only the first town we've seen" Omari said

The door to the Café opened and in came the huntsman that had led them to the town, he walked over to sit with them "I just gave the money you lent to the keeper of this town, he'll hand it over to the Soldiers when they arrive"

"You're welcome" Bruce told him

"I just realized that we don't even know your name"Zatanna asked

He smirked "It's Hunter"

Wally snorted making him glare "Sorry! I was just laughing cause you are a hunter from what I've seen and your name is Hunter"

"Ironic isn't it?"

"Kind of"

The others smirked at the awkwardness between the two

"So why are you three hiding your faces like that" Hunter turned the three royal heirs seeing they still had their hoods covering most of their faces

Dick coughed up the water he was drinking in surprise while the other two remained silent trying to come up with a good excuse for the hoods

"They um have scars, its really embarrassing" M'gann offered getting a glare from Omari

"I'm not that stupid" Hunter scoffed making them freeze "You three must be sorcerers right?" Kaedan lifted his head a bit at that "I'm surprised the soldiers have taken you to the stronghold yet"

"Stronghold?" J'ohnn asked out of curiosity

"It's a prison that's also used as a factory a few miles from here, the soldiers capture any sorcerer or magic wielder they find to power the industry into producing the items they send to the city, after they're taken we never see them again"

Dick's eyes widened, using living people as a power source, how much lower could Arissa get

"Haven't you tried rescuing them?" Kaedan asked standing up from his seat before he was settled back down

"Were not all as powerful as you, you know. If we tried anything then the soldiers would attack this town until every one of us are dead, not even the resistance is able to break in there to free them but there are plenty of people that have been captured from the resistance locked up there"

Kaedan looked like he was thinking hard about something when the Café door burst open with the symbols of Arissa on their uniforms, the leader took a look around seeing nothing out of the ordinary before walking up the the owner

"What do you want we've already payed you this month" She glared

He smirked at her "Taxes just doubled, and we wouldn't want an accident would we" he lifted his hands making a orb of energy appear between them moving as he commanded it to "This energy its so hard to control sometimes"

Kaedan was looking like he was about to do something but was held down

"Don't" Omari whispered

The woman looked frighted by the energy the man possessed before going over to where she kept the money they earned and handing them the box, the man happily took any cash she had but threw the coins to the floor "You can keep the change" with that they walked back out the door while Dick and Omari went over to help the woman pick up the change

"Thank you children" Then woman smiled

"Your welcome" Omari smiled

Dick counted the amount of change she had left and saw it came up to only two dollars, seeing the worried expression on her face he reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to her

"Oh no I can't take money from children"

"Trust me we have more than enough, and it looks like you could really use this"

She reluctantly took the bill from his hand and smiled down at him "Thank you child"

"My pleasure" He smiled getting satisfaction of helping a woman in need

The group watched pleased with the two's interaction with the young woman,

"They did a good thing" Hunter spoke up and smiling "The woman has two young children at home to feed, and her husband was a sorcerer that was taken to the stronghold 5 years ago I doubt he's still alive in there"

* * *

The woman had wanted to pay them back for giving her enough money to feed her children, so offered to let them stay in her barn, it wasn't like there were any hotel's in this small town so they accepted her offer, good thing they had brought camping supplies with them

"We've stayed in much worse places than this before " Kaedan reminded his siblings as they sat around on haystacks around a fire while they're food cooked

Dick smirked thinking back to the scattered memories he was receiving "I do remember staying in a back alley once"

"I think we were in Chicago at the time" Omari joined in

"This is more like camping if you ask me" Wally gestured to the fire and sleeping bags they had set up

"I think we should be talking about what were going to do tomorrow" Dinah spoke up breaking their playful conversation

"Should we move on tomorrow?" Kaldur asked

"We need to keep heading to the city if were gonna get closer to Arissa"

"I realized something today" Kaedan said "There isn't enough of us to take on an entire army, we'd only get so far into the city with only the 12 of us"

"What do you suggest we do then, we can't go back and get the rest of the league now" J'ohnn asked

"Maybe we should try to find the resistance Hunter was talking about"

"But they could be anywhere" Dick thought

"It is a good plan though" Omari thought

"We can ask Hunter more about them tomorrow, for now we should get some sleep its getting late" Bruce reminded them so after they ate and put out the fire they all went to sleep

* * *

When they went into town the next day they could instantly feel the difference in the air and the people, the air seemed to be clearer now and the people didn't seem as glum as the day before, children were playing in the streets while people who had either been sick or injured the day before were now out and about going about their daily activities

"Is it just me or does this place seem different" Zatanna asked watching as some kids ran around playing tag

"The people seem happier" Wally watched as others were eating fresh foods from the gardens at the café, and the vegetables gardens had been dead the day before

Kaedan, Omari, and Dick smiled to themselves as they watched the town rejoice in their new happiness. They walked over to the café to see Hunter talking to the owner

"Hey Hunter" Conner walked over to them getting their attention "What's going on with everyone today?"

"I have no idea I came out today seeing the exact same thing" He shrugged

"People are saying they saw spirits last night tending to our small town" The woman, Ida, spoke turning their attention to her

"Spirits?" J'ohnn lifted an eyebrow

"Are they common here?" Artemis asked the three sorcerers

Dick shrugged "Sometimes"

"Legends do say that the spirits would come to people in need"

Hunter scoffed "Took them 5 centuries to do so"

"Well at least now we know there are others who have been looking after the people"Dinah smiled looking as the children continued to play and people walked around the roads

"I sure we can make do for a while with what the spirits have given us" Hunter thought

"What do you mean?" Omari asked

"Well the things they have done for us now won't last long, eventually the soldiers will come back and lay ruin once again. If they really wanted to help then they should destroy the stronghold setting the other sorcerers, mer-people, and fairies free that way we'd have more protection from Arissa"

The three considered what Hunter was saying looking to each other in deep thought

"Where is that place anyway?" Kaedan asked

Hunter lifted an eyebrow "Why do you want to know?"

"Just information we would like to give the resistance" Dick shrugged

"It's not far from here, about five miles outside of town towards the east"

"Ok thanks" Omari nodded

Bruce narrowed his eyes at them "You better not be thinking what I know you're thinking"

"What?" Dick asked with an innocent look in his eyes

"About breaking into the Stronghold"

"We wouldn't do that, its too dangerous" Omari told him

"Yeah you guys aren't that stupid right?" Wally smirked putting an arm around Dick's shoulders

He smiled "You're so paranoid Bruce"

 _'Sure'_ He thought

* * *

Later that exact same night around 2 am in the morning, Kaedan sat up in his sleeping bag looking around to make sure everyone was asleep before heading over to his younger siblings shaking them awake "Come on" he whispered to them to get on their cloaks

But as they were getting ready to leave the lights switched on frightening them half to death and they turned to see Bruce with Dinah and J'ohnn blocking their way out causing them to scream in fright

"Holy H**l!" Omari yelled trying to get her heartbeat to calm down

"Wha-What's going on!" Wally yelled as the team was woken up by their screams

Once everyone calmed down and they saw that the Leaguers and Sorcerers were already awake but nothing was attacking them "Why are you guys awake?" Zatanna asked

"Paranoid am I?" Bruce asked

"Alright you caught us" Kaedan put his hands up in surrender

"Wait, you guys were actually going to break into the stronghold?" Conner's eyes widened

"Oh we've done it once before" Omari shrugged

"What?!" Wally yelled

"I wasn't gonna say anything about that particular memory but Omari and I once broke into a prison to break Kaedan out cause he looked a lot like someone that had robbed a bank" Dick shrugged

"Ok but I seriously doubt the Stronghold is anything like an american prison" M'gann frowned at how crazy this idea was

"So wait were you the ones that did all that for the town today?" Zatanna asked

"We just wanted to help" Dick shrugged

"Well from what we saw they were definitely thankful for it" Dinah thought back to the day they had

"And when Hunter told us how much better they would be off after we have to leave" Omari thought

"I don't think you really thought this through" J'ohnn narrowed his eyes at them

"What?" Kaedan narrowed his eyes too

"First how do you expect to break into a prison without being caught by one of the guards, then get to the controls to open the cells, make sure everyone gets out, destroy the building, and make sure none of the guards come to terrorize the town?" Bruce asked

"We were just planning to scare them off""Omari shrugged

"Do these types of guys even get scared?" Wally asked

"That's not the point the point is that you are putting this entire plan in danger by trying to destroy the prison" Bruce glared at the three

"Hey you're the one that convinced us to come back to Rolasia to save our people and that's what were trying to do" Kaedan yelled

"But not like this you'll be saving your people by overthrowing Arissa" J'ohnn told them

"You can't expect us not to help along the way, seeing our home like this, its our nature to help them, and by freeing all those prisoners we'll have more help when we reach the resistance" Omari yelled

"They're right" Dinah spoke before they could continue this argument "We can't expect for them to ignore whats happened to their home the last 500 years, and they are right about getting the extra help by releasing the resistance prisoners"

"You can't stop us from helping our people" Kaedan crossed his arms

Bruce sighed in frustration, he thought about it for a moment before announcing they would join them in their mission to free the prisoners

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **I decided for Zitka the Pegasus will escape from the soldiers when she senses Dick is close by, and Hunter will be joining them on their way to find the resistance**


	12. Captured

Chapter 12: Captured

With the help from the rest of the heroes Kaedan, Omari, and Dick were able to form a more suitable plan to break into the Stronghold to free all the mythical people that had been captured and are currently being used as slaves for Arissa City. They decided that one of them should be captured to get on the inside so that they could get the cooperation of all the prisoners, with all their help they could over power the guards and could get information about the prison from the mental link.

After a couple more days of learning more about the prison they decided to put their plan into action especially when they learned Hunter had been arrested and taken to the Stronghold for fighting with a soldier,the only question was who would be arrested for using magical powers

Zatanna was the most obvious choice since the royal siblings were wanted and would be recognized on the spot but she didn't have the mythical abilities of a sorcerer, she had to cast spells to use her abilities while sorceres could light up. So they devised a plan for the three sorcerers of their group to make it look like she was the sorcerer while the soldiers was on patrol but she couldn't go in alone so Kaldur volunteered to go in with her since he fit the description of one of the mer-people of Rolasia and he could use his water whips and electricity to mimic the power of a merman

"Were supposed to hide up there?" Kaedan lifted an eyebrow looking up to trees

"Yeah, your gonna make a ball of energy appear by Zatanna so it looks like she created it and that way the soldiers won't see you" Wally shrugged

"I don't have a problem with it? Dick smiled

Omari smirked "Of course you wouldn't"

"Are we sure we should send them in alone maybe the rest of us should join them" M'gann asked

"No, too many of us at once would create suspicion" J'ohnn told her

"We'll make sure they'll be alright through our mental link don't worry" Dinah assured her

"Make sure to be careful" Artemis looked to the two of them

"We'll be fine" Kaldur gave her a reassuring smile

"And if worse comes to worse then we give you the signal and you come charging in and destroy the entire prison" Zatanna pointed out

"It's almost time for the patrolmen to come by, remember you have 12 hours to find Hunter and warn everyone before we head in after you" Bruce reminded them

"We understand" They both nodded

* * *

Kaldur and Zatanna were told to have a fight to get the attenion of the patrolmen as they made their way down the gravel road

"Well if you don't like the way we live up here then go join the rest of your kind down in the water" Zatanna yelled to start the fight making the men look into the trees

"I would gladly do so but because of you land dweller you have polluted my home!"

"Its not like your people can't live on land"

"Why would I want to live among you filthy people!"

"Filthy!" Zatanna shrieked and on cue she raised her hand, Omari in the trees lifted her own hand to make an orb of energy appear by her and then moved her hand forward for the orb to fire at Kaldur which he quickly dodged

He got out his water whips to try and strick her but Kaedan made a whip of energy appear to knock the water to the ground so Kaldur could activate his electricity and electrocute Zatanna

The patrolmen had seen enough to know Kaldur and Zatanna were likely a merman and sorceress so quickly arrested them both and led them to a prison van with other mythic people and began driving away with both of them inside

"Good luck" Conner wished them both through the mental link

They discretly followed behind the van until it went down a hill where they got a clear view of the prison from the cliffside, it had two outer walls around the building and the buiding itself was about 5 stories high, the people being used as a power source were most likely being kept underground. The prison itself looked extremely deadly however because it was made from a black metal and its paths were painted red

Some of them looked worried at the sight of prison but assured themselves that they knew what they were doing

* * *

Kaldur and Zatanna were lead into the courtyard with the other prisoners by some of the soldiers as they watched a man come out from the building wearing black armor with some badges on it and Arissa's insignia

"Ah new mytics arrival, welcome to my humble Stronghold, I am your warden and I'd prefer not to think of you as my prisoners but as honored guests and you may consider me as your host, you will survive here if you simply abide by my ru-" He was cut off when one of the other prisoners began coughing

Zatanna looked over to him with concern it sounded like he could have asthma or a cold

The warden glared at the man and shot a blast of energy at the ground next to his feet "What kind of guest interrupts his host while he is speaking" he turned to his guards "Take him below, maybe a week in solitude will improve his manners"

Kaldur frowned as the guards forcibly grabbed the elderly man and began dragging him to an elevator close by

The warden turned back to them "Simply treat me with the respect I give you and we shall get along famously" He smirked down to his two youngest new arrivals seeing them both glare at him with disgust, he then began leading them through the prison "You should have noticed by now that this prison is highly impenetrable, we are miles away from any source of water for you water folk and with the power dampeners there won't be any escaping through sorcery"

Kaldur and Zatanna noticed the small towers around the prison sending out small lights of silver that most likely dampened the powers of a sorcerer so they would have to deactivate those for Kaedan, Omari, and Dick to use their abilities. They saw other prisoners working on building more parts of the prison while other guards stood by with whips in their hands

The warden turned back to them as they stood by a hall with an open gate "It is impossible to escape using any kind of abilities your animalistic minds could conjure up. Good day" having said that he walked away leaving the guards to lead them through the hall into a courtyard of prisoners sitting on the ground eating food out of bowls

"Animalistic?" Zatanna lifted an eyebrow to Kaldur

"They most likely feel they are superior to others because they serve Arissa"

'Did you guys get all that?' Zatanna mentally asked the group

'Yes' Dick answered

'I can't believe he wants you to feel like guests' Conner scoffed

'You'll have to find the controls, all the controls for the cells, dampeners and water tanks are probably in the same place" Dinah told them

'We'll keep a look out'

'Make sure to find Hunter too' Omari reminded them

'Will do'

As they began walking through the courtyard it didn't take them long to find Hunter or more like him to find them "Kaldur? Zatanna?" they heard making them turn to see their new friend getting up from a group of prisoners and coming over to them

"Hunter!" Zatanna smiled and hugged him

"My friend" Kaldur shook his hand

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came to help free the prisoners"

His eyes widened "You got yourselves arrested?"

"We can't leave everyone to suffer like this"

"You've got guts. Come on there's some people I'd like you two to meet" He lead them over to the group he was with earlier "Guys this is Harkado he was once a cheif of the resistance, sir his is Kaldur and Zatanna their fighting against Arissa's reign too"

"It's an honor to meet you sir" Both of them nodded their head to him

He smiled at them "Come, join us for lunch" he handed them both a bowl of what looked like soup with two meatballs in it, seeing them frown "It's not as bad as it looks"

Zatanna took the spoon and tasted a sip of it and immediately crindged at the taste

"It's still pretty bad though"

"If you don't mind my asking sir, what is your plan for escape?" Kaldur asked

He frowned "Escape?"

"Yeah, you know to leave the Stronghold. What's your plan?"

"I'm afraid that we don't have a plan, the power dampeners leave us extremely weak so wd cannot fight back against any of the soldiers, the best we can do is simply survive"

"How can you say that you sound like you've already given up, your suppose to be part ofmthe resistance" Zatanna asked

"Child I admire your courage but we simply don't havs the strength to break out"

"What if we were able to cut off the power source to the dampeners could you fight back then?" Kaldur asked

"Perhaps but no one would be able to make it up there, it is protected by dozens of guards and have people watching over the controls every minute"

"Well we do have a plan we have friends on the outside that have special abilities and the dampeners can't affect them so they should be able to make it to the controls"

"What?! That's impossible"

"It's true, we actually decided to do this because three of our friends were extremly stubborn about this once they learned about the stronghold"

"Was it those guys in the cloaks?" Hunter asked

Zatanna nodded "Because of them we came up with a plan to break everyone out and destroy this prison"

"Who are those three anyway?" Hunter asked

"We can't say at least not yet"

"We're going to need your help though, if we learn where the controls are then we can get this information out to them and we can break all of you out"

Harkado didn't know what to think about this, all of it seemed to good to be true he had been a prisoner here for over 12 years and now there was a chance to get out "All this seems so unlikely"

"Would you just trust us?"

"What do you need to know?" He asked thinking they had nothing to lose anyway

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **After watching the last episode of Legends of Tomorrow i thought about making Arissa have a son or daughter that she's lied too to but i'll let my readers decide if the heroes should encounter a child of Arissa or not**


	13. Freedom

Chapter 13: Freedom

They relayed all the information they were given to the group of heroes on the outside, the controls for he cells, dampeners, water tanks, and the power sources using people were like they thought under ground so during the next day when they were in the courtyard Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian used their camouflaging ability to density shift into the control room. J'ohnn sent a mental message through all the workers heads for them to sleep

"Find the cell controls" J'ohnn told his niece while he got on the computers to turn everything offline so no one could send a message to any other of Arissa's facilities while M'gann looked around and found a couple of handles that had cell doors written above them so pushed each of them down, then went and found the controls for the dampeners

* * *

During the middle of the night Kid Flash and Superboy snuck inside the the prison and joined Kaldur and Zatanna when they came into the courtyard, the water was below the courtyard being used as part of the power sources for the mer-peoples electric ability but with J'ohnn and M'gann at the controls theh would activate the wind tunnels inside and cause the water to come up to the courtyard

"Intruders!" They heard someone yell and the four of them turned to see guards surrounding them in a circle with their fists up ready to fire given the order

"Stay back were warning you!" Conner growled at them

"Children stop you can't win this fight!" Harkado yelled to them from behind the guards

"You should listen to him children" They turned to see the warden come up to them with two men at both his sides "You're one mistake away from dying where you stand"

They stood there for a moment but before any of them could say anything the ground began shaking causing everyone to need to steady themselves on their feet until the vent behind the young heroes let out a pillar of water causing the entire courtyard to flood with water up to everyones shins

"Now your chance, your fate is in your own hands!" They called out to the mer people of the prison they looked down to their bodies not able to feel any source of power within them

The warden began laughing at their efforts "Foolish children, you think that a little water will help these people, my dampeners are are able to keep them from using their abilities against us. You have failed"

'M'gann!" Wally asked

'Get ready' She called back and a few seconds later the lights coming from the dampeners shut off causing the mer-people's tattoos to immediately light up and the sorcerers to feel an uplift in power within them causing them all to smirk at the warden and his guards

"Show no mercy!" The warden yelled making the guards each blast energy at the crowd but thanks to the mer-people they created a wall of water to shield them from the blasts

"For Rolasia!" Harkado yelled making the prisoners charge forward to the guards and began to fight them off with their new strength, Kid Flash used his speed to knock a couple of guards off their feet and with the water were frozen in place, Zatanna cast her spells to put them to sleep and tie them up with their own whips, while Kaldur and Conner faught them off using their abilities

The guards on the walls above the courtyard stared in shock and were about to fire down at the prisoners when a loud shriek rained down on them

Omari carried Black Canary above the walls so she could let out her canary cry down at the soldiers making them all collapse to the ground, Dick dropped Batman down on the wall to fight off any other soldiers while Kaedan dropped Artemis in the courtyard to join the rest of the team

The three royal siblings immediately transformed into their powerful sorcerer states causing a large burst of light to appear above the prison getting most of their attention before they flew off in different directions firing down at any of the soldiers that tried to harm them or he former prisoners, when they caught sight of the Warden trying to flee when the gates were opened the three of them touched down to block him from all three sidds while the prisoners ran out of the prison behind them

"You aren't going anywhere!" Kaedan glared at the man

"Oh aren't I?" He smirked thinking he was more powerful then three meesly children sending a wave of power at each of them, they were able to stand their ground but because of the wind the hoods to their cloaks were knocked off revealing their faces and the royal crest of Rolasia on their foreheads. The warden's eyes widened seeing their faces

Harkado who had just happened to be running by when the three of them cornered the warden was shocked to see the faces beneath the cloaks, it was the royal heirs of King Caermont, Prince Konshen, Princess Oshiana, and Prince Ranver all having unlocked their true sorcery and have returned to Rolasia from wherever they were before

They were too angry to care that their hoods had been knocked off

"Reports have said that you have reincarnated once again, I was sure Queen Arissa would have disposed off you three by now" He smirked knowing his Queen would rid their world of the children soon enough

"Oh she won't be killing us for the 98th time we can assure you" Dick growled

He chuckled at their stupidity "What makes you so sure that after 5 centuries of dying over and over again you will have any hope of killing our Queen"

"Because this time we have the proper resources!" Omari glared before the three of them sent their own blasts of energy at him sending him flying into the north building of the Stronghold and with the self destruction activated and everyone clear of the prison it exploded in a huge burst of light

* * *

"We can't thank you enough for helping us escape from that monsterous place" Harkado thanked the heroes once they reached the town they had been staying in, most of the other prisoners had already gone their seperate ways. Ida had also been reunited with her husband and their children had their father back

"I honestly didn't think we could pull it off" Hunter smirked

"You should really be thanking these three they were the ones who convined us to free the prisoners from the stronghold" Bruce smiled down at Dick putting a hand on his shoulder then looking to his siblings, they had put the hoods back over their heads when they finished off the warden

"Thanks man" Hunter shook Kaedan's hand "You know you don't have to worry about being captured anymore why don't you take off the hoods?"

Omari cringed now that they no longer had a good excuse for that anymore and she could tell her other two siblings were panicked too

"Ummm well we uh-" Dick tried thinking of an excuse

Harkado frowned down at them already knowing who they really were so why would they hide their faces from their citizens "You know while I was escaping the Stronghold I saw something very interesting" they turned to him with questionable looks "I happened to see the fight between you three and the warden so I was able to see your faces when your hoods were blown off"

Their eyes widened and were immediately panicking thinking they would soon be trying to fend off an angry mob for abandoning their people for 500 years

"We should be moving on now we got a long way to go!" Wally grabbed Dick's shoulders and began trying to lead them away

"I don't understand why you're so afraid to show your royal faces?" Harkado frowned

"Royal?" Hunter lifted his eyebrows at them

"Yes I have seen the wanted photos of Prince Konshen, Princess Oshiana, and Prince Ranver all my life and when I saw their faces in the Stronghold I knew why we were rescued, because it is your job to protect your people right?"

The three siblings turned to each other then slowly reached up to their hoods and pulled them off their heads showing the royal heirs faces of King Caermont

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hunter asked frowning at them instantly recognizing them from the wanted posters

"We were going to when we first came back but when we heard you say that all royals were damned we thought that maybe all of Rolasia's people had lost their faith in us so we didn't want to encounter a mob of angry people" Kaedan explained

"Why now? After five centuries?" Hunter asked that was the real reason he didnt like being left to suffer

"They didn't have the means to defeat Arissa" J'ohnn explained

"They have tried to fight her in all the past 97 lives they've had but have never been strong enough to defeat her, but thanks to something they have now they have a weapon to use against her" Bruce explained

"But we can't just charge into the palace and fight her, we'd never make it past her armies so were trying to find the resistance and see if they will help with the battle" Omari finished

"I'm sure that when they learn of your return they will be more than willing to fight by your side, they have always faught in the name of King Caermont" Harkado assured them

"Do you know where they are?" Dick asked

"They move their army around to avoid Arissa's men I have been in the stronghold for years so I have no idea where they could be"

"Then I guess we'll have to find them on our own" Kaldur sighed

"Why don't you take Hunter with you on your journey" Harkado put his hand on the huntsman shoulder "He knows the land well and can help you avoid any confrontation with Arissa's men

"What do you say Hunter?" Kaedan asked

"Sure, now that the sorcerers are free I don't have to protect this town anymore" He nodded

"Why don't you come with us?" Zatanna asked the former chief

"It's been a long time since ive had my freedom I want to enjoy it as best I can"

"That's fair I guess" Artemis shrugged

"I suggest you head toward the south, the resistance has always tried to stay as far as they could from the armies"

"Got it" Conner nodded

"Thank you for your help" Bruce shook his hand getting a nod in return

* * *

 **Please review!**


	14. Dwarfs and Gnomes

Chapter 14: Dwarfs and Gnomes

Hunter had helped the group evade several outposts of Arissa's Army as they made their way further south, that did have an encounter or two with some small groups of soldiers but had been able to easily defeat them and left them either unconscious or tied up to any surrounding trees that the team thought was really funny, They had stopped in a few small towns while they looked for the resistance and were always pointed in the direction people had heard they were last in. Kaedan, Omari, and Dick no longer felt it was necessary to wear their cloaks to hide their faces since Hunter had told them that it was only his personal opinion of royalty when they had first met him; most of the people they had come across had recognized them either from the history books or the wanted posters they had been shown throughout history giving the people hope that their true rulers had finally returned to their land. The three royal siblings had helped the small towns they came across as they did the first town they came too by healing the injured, refurbishing the gardens, and helping to unpollute any water source they had

"How do you intend to kill Arissa when you get close enough to her?" Hunter asked as they traveled to the next town that they could find to get directions to the resistance members

"With this" Kaedan pointed to the staff attached to his back

"You plan to kill her with a staff?" He lifted an eyebrow at them

"It's not an ordinary staff, it channels the power of a sorcerer with the sphere" Bruce explained to him "Arissa used it to kill them in a life 88 years ago"

"That's something else i've been wanting to ask you three which was a main reason why i didn't like the royals" He looked to the siblings seeing he had their attention "Why did you wait so long to come back? I mean i doubt you're any stronger now than you were in any other lifetimes, and you say you've lives 97 other times so what convinced you to come back now other than their help?" He motioned to the heroes

Omari looked to her two brothers before answering "Well you know that we reincarnate each time were killed, well during our first death 500 years ago Arissa gained immortality and each time she kills us she gets stronger and prolongs her immortality, the only possible way we could kill her is if we had a relic that had been used to kill us in a past life"

"And lucky for us our friend J'ohnn here" Dick motioned to Martian Manhunter "He kept the staff that he saw killed us all these years until he met us again in this life"

"I guess that makes sense"

"So where exactly are we now?" Wally asked seeing that they were coming towards a forest that looked to be filled with life unlike any others they had seen so far

"Umm" Kaedan pulled out a map he had gotten from a library in a town they had stopped in "It looks like we're nearing the mythic forest"

"Isn't everything mythic in this world?" Artemis lifted an eyebrow

"You don't have animals like ours in your world?" Hunter asked

"Right, this is normal for you guys" Zatanna remembered

"Things like unicorns and fairies are mostly myths on their world" Omari informed him

"Why do they call it the mythic forest if there are mythical things living all over the world?" Conner asked

"I don't think it was called 'The Mythic Forest' back in 1495 but i think this was the forest people claimed to be a sort of sanctuary for pixies"

"What's the difference between fairies and pixies anyway?" M'gann asked out of curiosity

"Fairies are the same size as us but pixies are about only as big as a person's hand" Dick explained

"Oh"

* * *

In a large village with concrete walls built around the houses there was the HQ of the resistance, they had made a refugee city out of their center, the reason Arissa's men had never come across the large city was because they had a camoflauge system set around the walls that protected the city and as a precaution they had built an underground center as a way to hide if Arissa's men should ever notice the camouflage around the city they would think it was abandoned

"I did not think you would survive after you were taken Fredrick" One of the members of the resistance greeted the resistance member that had been captured by the dark army when he along with several others had been sent to infiltrate a shipment to the palace that they could use in their fight against the army

"I thought so too my friend, but i along with my son were sent to the Stronghold as a mercy by Queen Arissa"

"I hardly think being sent to the Stronghold is a mercy" The leader of the resistance Gale as most people called him "But how are you here if you were sent to the Stronghold, no one has ever been able to escape from the horrific place"

"A miracle i thought at first, a couple of children had broken into the prison, they managed to the sent everyone free along with destroying the entire building"

"How could a couple of children pull something like that off?"

"I thought the same thing at first until i saw who was with them, while i was escaping with my son through the front gates i saw the warden was surrounded by three powerful sorcerers, i didn't get a good look of them at first until i later heard from Harkado that it was in fact Prince Konshen, Princess Oshiana, and Prince Ranver that had put together the plan to free the prisoners and destroy the prison"

This shocked everyone in the room, they had heard that the royal siblings had reincarnated into another realm over the last few centuries but they never would have thought they would return to Rolasia, they had searched for the first few years of the resistance for the three sorcerers but were never able to find them, rumors had spread that Arissa held them captive when they were reborn and would never have any hope of rescuing them. Now they had managed to evade the Queen and destroy The stronghold that not even the resistance has ever been able to do

"It was lie that they were being held prisoner at the palace then?"

"Apparently so"

"Do you know where they are now Fredrick?" Gale asked, they could be a valuable asset to the resistance and maybe finally put this world back in a peaceful place once again

"Harkado told me they had heard of the resistance while they were staying in a nearby village and had gone to search for us, they have a plan of their own to kill Queen Arissa"

"What do you want to do Gale?"

Gale thought about it, the last few generations of his family had worked to put an end to Arissa's reign and now there was a chance in his lifetime to do as his family had vowed, with the royal siblings help he could finally bring peace to the people, he just had to find them first before the armies did

"I want to put out a search to all of our men that are on the outside, i want them to keep a lookout for Prince Konshen and his two siblings and if they find them i want them to be brought to this city"

"Yes sir"

* * *

"This place is so beautiful" Zatanna looked around the lively forest

"I remember when every forest was like this" Omari looked around too see butterflies, birds, and squirrels making their way through their home

"There are still some places that the dark army has not made it too yet, i guess this is one of the places" Hunter said

"I'm surprised no one has chosen to come to live in places like this" Dinah didn't see any signs of humanoid life anywhere

"Why don't we set up camp here?" Dick asked

"Great idea" M'gann cheered

None of them had noticed that they were being watched by people in the bushes as they conversed about staying in the mystic forest

"Finally my feet are getting so tired" Wally collapsed to the ground

"That's surprising coming from a speedster like you" Artemis lifted an eyebrow at him

"I think i saw a spring somewhere that way" Kaedan pointed to the left "I'm gonna go see if we can get some water"

"I'll go with you" Omari stood up to follow him

"I don't think any of us should be going anywhere alone" Hunter said

"I haven't seen one soldier in miles" Dick frowned at him

"Yes, but you never know what else could b-"

Before he could finish that sentence they were attacked by people that had come out from trees and bushes that had surrounded them, the others were caught in nets that had been rooted to the ground, Hunter was tied to a tree and Kaedan, Omari, and Dick were sprung off their feet and left to hang upside down from a tree

"What the-" Omari sputtered before she got a look at their captures in her upside down vision

It was a bunch of Dwarfs and Gnomes that were known to live in the forests back in their first life, guess that hadn't changed in the last five centuries

"Oh no, Dwarfs" Hunter moaned

One of the dwarfs chuckled at the sight of Hunter "This is our lucky day, Hunter it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"You know them?" J'ohnn asked the huntsman

"Somewhat" He shrugged then turned his gaze back to their captures "Come on Ben, is this how you treat an old friend?"

"Oh, no no no, this is how i treat a friend" Ben then hit his mallet against Hunter's stomach making him groan and the others chuckle at him

One of the gnomes walked over to the others "You have some strong looking friends"

"And who are these others you have with you?" Ben asked turning his gaze to them

"Fellow Hunters or captives?"

"This man is helping us" Kaedan argued

"We should just kill them" One of them offered

"Right, they'll cause nothing but trouble for us"

"Yeah, skewer the men and leave the women, i don't like killing girls"

"I do"

"Good"

"Why don't we start with her" One of them walked up to Omari

"Leave her alone Drew" Another dwarf told him

"Which one of us gets to finish off Hunter?"

"Why don't you cut me loose and i'll show you which one of you can take me?" Hunter growled

"Tell them who you are guys they'll listen to you!" Conner looked over to the upside down sorcerers

"I doubt that they barely ever payed attention to the laws back then either" Dick scoffed

"I have to lead these people to the resistance, it's not safe for you if we remain here" Hunter tried to persuade them

"My heart bleeds for you, we should shut them up and feed them to the wolves"

"Yeah!"

"Who are they anyway?" a dwarf with a hatchet over his shoulder asked

"They are assets to the cause"

"Oh are they huh?" They chuckled

"The Queen's men hunt us, none of this will matter if they follow us into this forest" Omari yelled

"Who cares"

"You support the Queen's reign?" Kaldur asked

"Oh, we have no love for the queen"

"Then you fight against her?" Bruce asked

"No one fights against her"

"We lost everything when King Caermont was killed

"We fight only for ourselves"

"Our father was King Caermont" Kaedan told them

There was a small pause of silence after he said that before one of the Gnomes scoffed in disbelief but was silenced by the other dwarfs and gnomes as they looked to each other, they had also heard the rumors from neighboring lands that the royal siblings were reborn whenever they died, some of them tilted their heads to get a good look at the 3 from their upside down position

"Hue, does he speak the truth?" One of the Gnomes whispered to a Dwarf that was mostly silent during the entire altercation

Hue frowned and stepped closer to the three taking in their appearance "Yes, they are of royal blood, they are destined to be our saviors...i see an end to our struggles within them"

There was a long silence among the group before they heard a shout from the edge of the forest, Omari hadn't been lying when she said that Arissa's men were hunting them, after they had destroyed the Stronghold there was word from the palace that they were to be captured and brought to Arissa which is why they had been moving so fast through each village they came across

"They found us!" Dinah yelled

"You need to let us go! If you don't we'll all be killed!" Hunter yelled

One of the dwarfs looked trough his binoculars and looked too see men dressed in black armor making their way through the forest in their direction riding along on Griffins "Cut them all loose!" he yelled tot he others and they did so with their hatches and knives all of them scrambling to their feet and getting ready for the fight

"Follow us!" Hue yelled to them

They frowned but agreed to follow them as not to damage any of the surrounding nature, they went down to a small ravine and at the edge there were some vines that had been made to look like an overgrown bush in front of an underground passageway, most of them had to crouch down to make it through the entrance before they put the vines back in place to mask them

They hid inside the small passage as they heard above them the men pause where they had been tied up, they heard a man say something before listening to the sounds of them riding off

"Thank you" M'gann thanked them

"You're welcome" Hue nodded to her

"I guess it's too risky to go outside now, do you have a place we can stay down here while we wait them out?" Dick asked

"Sure"

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **I would like it if Arissa had a 16 year old daughter that wanted to prove herself worthy to her mother by going after the group in the later chapters**


	15. Mystic Forest

Chapter 15: Mystic Forest

Hue and his friends led the group of heroes through an underground canyon that was further down the path of the hidden cave they had hidden in as the Dark Army passed them, it resembled an underground spring of sorts because the water looked to blue and clean down here there were some small animals such as squirrels, groundhogs, lizards, and birds in some parts of the canyon but it didn't look like any of them lived down here, they got their answer when they were lead to another cave exit that led into a beautiful forest,

"Whoa" Artemis gasped as she looked around

"Did we just enter another world or something?" M'gann asked

"I don't think so" J'ohnn answered

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the state this forest was in, from what he had seen of the rest of Rolasia no place was this flourished as they had seen, he supposed that Arissa City was well taken care of from the people she deemed worthy of living in class

"This must be why they call it the mystic forest" Omari muttered

The Mystic Forest had a land of flourished fields with green healthy grass and trees everywhere, the flowers that sprouted from the bushes were all the different colors of the rainbow but there was a certain type of flower that seemed to bloom faster as they walked it was like a Chrysanthemum but instead of being one simple color it was a blend between cerulean and violet. There were tons of animals living here too, they must have taken refugee here after the pollution became too much for them to bear in the world above them or wherever they were now, as they looked up at the trees they could see small dots of lights moving between the trees in different directions

"What are those?" Wally whispered to Dick

Dick frowned before he was indicated to look up and see the dots of lights "They're the pixies, they usually make their homes in trees"

They came to a stop when they reached a large lake with a small island in the middle but there was a sound of a waterfall close by that was likely fueling this large pond, on the island in the middle of the lake there was just a single large tree in the very middle resembling a cherry blossom tree but instead of cherry blossoms it was more of the cerulean-violet flowers that covered he trees branches

"Where are we?" Zatanna asked

"This is our sanctuary, my lady, the home of the pixies" Ben nodded to the orbs of lights moving above them

"We'll set up camp here" Hue announced "Gus, set the fire" he nodded to his friend

While the group was helping set up the camp Omari wandered to a nearby tree, the trunk was covered with white butterflies and as she reached to touch one of them they all began calmly flying off glimmering in the sunlight above the group

* * *

That night while they were eating their dinner the forest animals must have sensed the return of their royal heirs because they were hearing what sounded like humming coming from the trees in a certain melody

"I actually recognize it" Kaedan smiled looking up to the stars

"Really?" Conner turned to him

"Yeah, it's a song that was played for most of our festivals and ceremonies"

"It's kind of like the national anthem for Rholasia" Dick explained further for them

"It's beautiful" Dinah listened as the animals continued to produce the sound

Hue and his buddies began getting into the happy spirits the animals had gotten and got out the instruments they always carried with them whenever they settled into one spot for a while and began joining in with the animals producing music for the group

"We wanted to thank you" Omari smiled toward Hui

"It's only music" he shrugged

"No, for before, defending us"

"Your father was a good man, the kingdom prospered during his rule, the people prospered" he added with a grim look on his face

"There were more of you" Bruce guessed

"Yeah, the men you see before you are only some of many, many more" Ben answered for him "We were once noble gold miners for Rholasia because we could see the light in the darkness" he turned to the dwarf playing a violin " You were just a child when we returned and saw nothing was left, the land had been blackened, everything and everyone was gone"

"That was a month after King Caermont died" Hui revealed

This shocked most of them, they thought it had taken years for Arissa to lay ruin to the world, they couldn't really blame them for not being around at that time because they had just died too and their second life was most likely just being born into the next dimension

"We're sorry" Kaedan grimaced

"We don't blame you, you were mere children at the time there wasn't anything you could have done even if you lived" Hue assured them "But let's not worry about the past now, Hey Gus why don't you play a more joyful tune"

Gus nodded and along with the others they began singing and playing a song they had often heard during the balls their father and mother put on for the people

Drew came over to Omari while the playing continued "Miss, i know i'm a bit under dressed but would you care to dance"

She smiled at the shy full attempt and took his hand "I'd be honored Drew" She did a small curtsy as Drew led her away

"You girls aren't going to make her dance alone are you?" Kaedan looked over to the team female members grinning at them

M'gann looked gleefully to Conner, he learned a few modern dance moves from the genomorths at Cadmus so led her to dance while Artemis partnered up with Wally, and Zatanna looked over to Dick

"Would you mind teaching me a few dance moves, you should remember right?" She asked

Dick smiled catching her double meaning of his first life and the dance his school had a few weeks prior so took her invitation and led her over to the other groups dancing to the music

While they were having fun with the sudden festive attitude they had gotten, Hunter sat against a large boulder close to Bruce, Dinah, and J'ohnn drinking out of his Canteen Ben came over to stand next to him

"Can't you just let bygones be bygones" Hunter moaned

"Aw you know how we are old friend. So what's in this for you?"

He frowned "What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think i'm talking about" He nodded over to the two dancing siblings and the third conversing with Kaldur "Is it really just out of the kindness of your heart?"

"I don't know Ben, i honestly don't know why i've stuck with them this long"

"Hue says their destined to save us all"

"I'm hoping for it too, they can rid us of the hell we've lived in for so long"

* * *

They had continued to enjoy their little festivity until they grew tired and had decided to sleep for the night and continue their journey the next morning, everyone was still sound asleep after the sun had risen the next morning but the animals and pixies were already up to see the sun rise

Dick was sound asleep when drops of small sparks began tickling him until he was forced to open his eyes and see a couple of pixies standing right next to his face, he let out a small gasp of surprise backing away a little before see they were looking at him with wonder before they began floating into the air and seemed to be indicating for him to follow, he looked around and saw the same thing had happened to Kaedan and Omari they only gave a small glance to each other before getting up and following the pixies to wherever they wanted to show them.

Some of the group like Gus and Conner had heard the footsteps of the siblings being led away from the campsite and quietly began waking the rest of the group up, as the siblings continued to follow the pixies the animals began noticing them walking towards something and followed after them too

"Where are they going?" Wally whispered

Ben kicked Hunter in the side to wake him up and follow discretely behind the siblings. They heard a large sound come from the direction they were heading in that sounded like a clarinet

"You hear that?" Drew asked

"Yes, it's seems we're getting a visit" Hue smiled

"From who?" Artemis wondered

The siblings heard the sound too but were not frightened by it at all, it actually seemed to be calling them to it until they came to the edge of the lake and gasped at what they saw, it was a humanoid shape of a female woman she was so overcome with white light they couldn't make out a clear description of what she looked like but only that she was wearing a white dress and had a crown of her head with a jewel in the middle of it, the pixies and animals of the forest surrounded her. She indicated with her palm for them to come to the island where she was floating above. So they began walking across the lake as stepping stones began forming beneath their feet

When Bruce and J'ohnn came into the clearing along with the group and saw the siblings heading for the figure on the island they tried to intervene in case this was a potential danger but the dwarfs held them back

"No one has ever seen something like this before" Hue explained

When they reached the island and came face to face with the female figure she floated down toward their level and held out her hand for them, Kaedan reached forward setting his fingers upon hers first then looked over to his two siblings nodding to both of them so they both set their hands upon hers having a white glow engulf their hands for a short moment

"Can you believe this?" Ben asked

"What happened?" Dinah asked

"She's blessed them" Hue explained "They are truly life itself"

"What are you talking about?" Hunter frowned

"You've been with them how long and your only just realizing it?"

"They are the ones, they will bring life back to our Rholasia"

"Wherever they go the people are sure to follow" All the people of Rholasia in the group nodded at that statement

The group continued to watch with amazement as they watched the interaction in front of them

They smiled at the female after she let their hands go, and continued to stare at the sight of her before a bullet shot out of no where and shot at her causing her to disappear into particles of light and the animals around them began scattering, the pixies looked in horror as the figure evaporated before flying up into the trees to draw cover. Everyone turned to the source of the bullet to see the Dark Army had found them, Bruce, Dinah, and J'ohnn quickly ran over and got the tree siblings and ran into the forest

"Go, We'll hold them off!" Hue yelled to the group of heroes "Gus, Drew, lead them out of here!"

With that the two dwarfs ran into the woods after them while the rest of them took cover behind some boulders as the army descended upon them, a man with a crossbow ran towards them so Ben ran at him with a hatchet but was jumped over and kicked so another dwarf came and punched him in the stomach but was slapped away so Ben came back at him and cut him with his hatchet in the leg

The group continued to run through the forest, Hunter looked to see Captain Basolk was behind them riding toward them on a white Pegasus "We need to split up!"

"Gus take them that why and i'll go this way with the others!" Drew nodded

Gus nodded taking the team and sorcerers left while Drew led the Leaguers and huntsmand right trying to catch the Captain offguard but when he road by there was no one on the Pegasus, until they turned to see he was behind them, Hunter ran at him with a baton trying to hit him but he easily dodged it so began swinging punches between each other before he was kicked tot he ground, as Basolk walked toward him he was kicked away by J'ohnn

The team continued to run as fast as they could with Gus leading them to the entrance they had entered the mystic forest through but none of them seemed to noticed that the Pegasus that Captain Basolk had been riding was following them in the sky above them

Bruce and Dinah had joined Hunter and J'ohnn's fight against Basolk, he had successfully twisted Hunter's arm and had kicked him into a tree "I admire your fight Huntsman, i remember your parents were the same"

"What do you know of my parents" Hunter glared at him

"Oh i remember everyone of that village, i remember hearing their screams as my soldiers laid waste to the people, too bad we missed taking care of you" He continued his fight between the leaguers while Hunter was down before they came to stop to catch a breather "I grow tired of this battle, it is time for those brats to meet their destiny once again, once i'm finished with you i will gladly bring them to my queen"

J'ohnn glared at the man and glaced to a large fallen tree behind the captain, the tree's roots seemed to be spiked into sharp ends so he took the chance and tackled the Captain into the tree causing the spikes to protrude through his chest "How does it feel!" he whispered to the dying man before letting go and collapsing to the ground

Bruce and Dinah came up behind him, knowing this must have been some form of vengeance for Kael, Ophelia, and Rafe

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	16. Discoveries

Chapter 16: Discoveries

The team came to a stop when they saw Dick, Kaedan, and Omari suddenly pause, they each slightly transformed before receding back to their normal forms after a breif moment to gather themselves together

"What's wrong?" Kaldur asked

"I think I can speak for all of us, we just felt an enormous amount of power flood into us" Dick frowned looking down at himself

"Really?" Zatanna looked them over but didnt see anything different about them

"This has never happened to us before we usually have to go through years of training to feel this much power" Kaedan explained

"Didn't you say this is what happens for Arissa whenever she kills you guys?" Wally asked

"Yes but we've never experianced it and we havent killed anyone that was there during the comet"

"What could have caused this?" Omari asked

"I think I know guys" M'gann mumbled before using her telepathic abilities to show them the scene she had just saw through her Uncle J'ohnn's memories, they were witnessing Martian Manhunter slowly kill Captain Basolk against the sharp edges of a fallen tree trunk and heard the captain gasp some last words out

 _'And yet my death does nothing to save the lives of Kael, Ophelia, or Rafe you still failed the save them and will alwaysnhave to live with the guil-" He spat before J'ohnn gave one last shove then let the captain fall limply to the ground_

 _"Never speak their names again!" J'ohnn growled_

Dick, Kaedan, and Omari along with the rest of the team stood in silence at what they had just witnessed, they already knew J'ohnn had cared deeply for their past lives versions but had no idea it had run this deep. Dick could understand knowing you didnt have to be related to a person to love them like family like he did with Bruce and Alfred and knew that if anything ever happened to them he'd do everything he could to bring the ones responsible to justice like he did with Zucco

Omari felt a memory seep into her mind she was badly burnt laying across a floor in pajamas with her hair in a bob, the house around her was up in flames and when she looked up she saw Martian Manhunter on his knees gathering her up in his arms before she came badk to reality she looked to her brothers wondering if they had remembered anything but in that life both of them had already died before J'ohnn could make it back

"Well that must have been the boost you felt" Conner spoke ending the silence

They were about to say something but heard a shout come from the direction they had just come from

"LOOK OUT!" Hue yelled

At the last second they saw a gablin missle coming straight for them so they each ran in a diffrent direction before the explosion hit blowing them each away, Dick landed on the ground a few feet away and slowly began getting back up looking around for the others before he heard more shouts and turned to see the Dark Army sending in more soldiers he quickly transformed into his sorcerer state and fired back at them blowing most of them off their griffins and pegasus's then he took off into the air trying to find the others

"Guys! Where are you?!" he yelled to try and find them

"Dick!" he heard and turned to see Omari in her sorceress state fighting off some of the soldiers so flew in and helped her begin fighting them off

Dick kicked off one of the soldiers that had Omari in his clutches helping her get free then punch him down to the ground "You ok?"

"Good" she nodded

They both turned back to the soldiers in front of them and began fighting each of them off, as Dick was fighting the last of them off one of them got him by surprise and blasted him onto the ground and as he was getting back up the soldier ascended upon him punching him back to the ground, Omari was still fighting her group of soldiers so she couldn't help

"Not so tough without your siblings now are you" the soldier smirked with his foot on Dick's chest, he glared at the soldier but as he was about to grab the man's ankle to twist him off a white pegasus with light blue hair came charging in and shoved him off kicking him with his hove's and knocking him to the ground

"What the..." Dick muttered staring at the animal

The Pegasus stood in front of him protectively while he was still on he ground then turned to the rest of the soldiers and with a flap of it wings and a slight glow lighting shot down from the sky blowing all of them to the ground feet's away

Dick slowly began standing back up using caution to not scare the mythical horse in front of him, it turned to him when it sensed he got back to his feet

"Ok, easy fella" Dick held his hands up to it, he was usually very good with animals but this was just showed it had tremendous power

It nicked at him and came closer to sniff at him going through his hair and around his clothes and gave a loud pitched squeal of excitement and leaned its head down at him as if it wanted to be pet, he reluctantly reached his hand to its hair thinking it was a greeting but when he made contact with the Pegasus he felt a flood of memories from his life as Ranver

He saw Caermont handing him a baby Pegasus, nursing it as it grew into a pony size, brushing it's blue hair and fur, washing it's wings, and going for flights on it's back above the palace garden, the last memory he had was putting her back into her stable after another ride cause he had to get ready for the wedding and would see her the next day

He came back to reality and looked back at the Pegasus in shock "Zitka?"

It neighed at him in excitement

He smiled at the creature "Oh My Gosh!" He laughed in excitement seeing his pet from his first life was here in front of him, he looked her over seeing the metal bridle around her head and the restraints around her wings he knew she hated wearing those things and would only tolerate a saddle so he gently began removing the items from her letting it all fall to the ground,She shook her head after it was all off, he looked her over one more time and saw the scars from various whips so put his hand on them and flooded his power into her making the scars fade and for new skin to grow, she neighed at him nibbling at his hair making him laugh

"Dick!" He turned to see everyone heading toward him, he had almost forgot about their current situation, Zitka got into another protective stance in front of him

"It's ok girl" He assured her

"Dick are you sure that thing is safe?" Dinah looked warily at the mythical animal, Zitka huffed raising her ears at the heroine

"Yeah, i just found out that this Pegasus was actually mine, she belonged to me in my first life and i had named her Zitka" he explained

"Wait this is Zitka?!" Omari's eyes widened along with Kaedan's Zitka turned to them recognizing them just as she had Dick and went over to greet them too

"She's cute" The female members of the team aww'd

"I had read in the history books that King Caermont had given his youngest son Prince Ranver a baby Pegasus after the Queen died"

"Well as cute as this little reunion is we should really be moving it's only a matter of time before they send more reinforcements to capture you three again" Drew announced

"You're right, we need to keep moving" Bruce nodded

* * *

When Arissa had heard that the former royal siblings had destroyed her most exquisite prison she had become furious that the guards had let that happen, there was a full report done from some of the guards that had survived and apparently some of the friends of them had been taken prison to get on the inside and took it down from there, it sounded a lot like how she had taken over Rolasia so wondered if the three were trying to make some kind of point. Never the less she had immediately sent out an order to bring them to her so she could kill them...again. She had spoke with Captain Basolk and told him to go out there himself and bring them to her

"Tell me again Basolk why these juvenile's are still an annoyance when we are supposed to have the most sophisticated army in exsistance?!"

"Well, my Queen the three-"

"Actually i am not interested in any excuses you have to say, i only want results" with that she sent him out to bring the three back to her

Her city had suffered a brief power outage thanks to the prison being destroyed but once the power was restored she sent a message to the citizens of her city to explain the situation "Citizens of my city i have some disturbing news we are under attack from the former royal heirs of this now luxurious home, do not let them disrupt out peacefulness, these individuals along with their accomplices are not only a threat to our people but to your children as well, you already know what they have done to this world before and if you don't want it to happen again you must find them and bring them to me"

and now she had suddenly felt an enormous amount of power leaving her and could sense it was flooding into the three children she had sent Basolk to capture, this could have only meant one thing Basolk had been killed in his mission another failed attempt to bring them to their knees in front of her so now she would have to use her secret weapon. She headed over to the training area of the palace and walked in on a blonde teenage engaged in battle with three soldiers

They were all swinging their swords at one another before she ducked down to dodge two slashes and kneed one of the soldiers in the stomach before elbowing him in the back of the neck sending him to the ground then she twisted back around to punch another in the face knocking him off balance grabbing his arm then twisting him around and pushed him to the ground and finally turned to the last as he swung his sword at her but she blocked it with her own then took the sword from him and held her own against his neck "Queen Arissa has warned you all of the radicals who appose us, they will not show you the mercy i just did" with that she handed the sword back to him "Dismissed"

The soldiers left her alone, She took a breathe but felt she was being watched narrowing her eyes she grabbed the dagger on her hip and swung around throwing it but Arissa caught it an inch from her face surprising her "Well done Katrina"

"Mother, what are you doing here?" she bowed in respect to the Queen

Arissa sighed "I have some sad news for you"

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter but with my new job my schedule had been a little packed, hope you liked this chapter and as always i'm always open to suggestions to help me write the next chapter on how to meet the resistance and meet Katrina**

 **I've been going through more ideas for stories in my head one idea that's really sticking out in my mind is good but it would need a long backstory, it's an idea of how Robin was in the Court of Owls and Artemis was in the League of Assassins before they became a part of young justice and had been rivals because the league and court were rivals too, and it kind of blends in with how thea killed sara because of malcolm and under the red hood. Artemis leaves the team for a bit to get better but doesn't say she was going with her father and sister and when coming back from a mission with the team Robin is killed with arrows and after a long investiagtion and stuff, still filling in the blanks they find out Artemis did it**

 **Robin is eventually revived, working that out with the Lazurus pit but comes back like Sara did and starts coming after Artemis**

 **I don't know if i'm gonna make that a story or not someone else can take the idea if they want and make it a story too i'm just going through more story ideas in my head**

 **Another idea i had was an Under the Red Hood idea about Dick in Jason's place but instead of dying before the explosion went off, he was bitten by a vampire and while he's in the morgue he wakes up but can't handle being around humans because of the blood temptation so goes off to find more like him, during a mission for the team Wally catches a glimpse of him with other vamps and tells the others and they eventually find him but this is just another story idea again adoptable**


	17. Author's Note

**Hello Readers**

 **I wanted to let you know that im planning to rewrite this entire story because its not getting as much attention as my others do, I still want dick to be able to reincarnate but it probably wont be the same storyline as this one. Or if he'll still have two siblings or be like Carter and Kendra where he'll have a betrohed princess instead**

 **In the rewrite I was also thinking that Arissa could have destroyed the entire planet of Rolasia and then moved on to earth, maybe Caermont and Allsoa wanted to save their kids and because they were sorcerers were friends with Doctor Fate so he took them to earth**

 **Im open to suggestions but the rewrite will take awhile without any because I want it to be more popular and more in the Young Justice universe**


End file.
